Heartbroken
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: Heartbroken. When it hurts too much and there is just one exit left. To use someone else to erase the pain even if it just work for a while. Sorry for the lame excuse of summary.
1. Prologue

I was watching this film called _Extremely loud and Incredibly close_ and I started to think about how I can use it to this fic… so, here it is the prologue! Should I update tomorrow the next chapter or should I make you wait until next week?

All belongs to Mashima Hiro-sensei!

**Prologue**

Are you sure? Are you sure? Damn thing! How can be you so damn sure? Lucy throw the little blue stick to the wall and hided her face between her arms while trying to not panic. Breathe, breathe, breathe… Maybe panicking was a good idea after all, she deserved to panic. No, she had… she had to run away and found a solution when she could cool down a bit.

"That's the best thing. Run away, Lucy, and don't look back." Whispered and packing everything in her pink suitcase, she could leave her furniture there and write a letter to the landlady. "I'm not coming back. Fairy Tail is my family but… I can't do this to them, I love them too much to do this."

Tears fell on her hands, her sight blurred and Lucy bit her lips to stop herself from sobbing. She didn't want to leave Fairy Tail, she didn't want to go away… but she had to and the memories started playing in her mind…

_His body pressing against hers, under the Sakura tree, under the stars, both of them with closed eyes… it was easier. He could imagine she was smaller, thinner… she could imagine he was hotter, sweeter, more loyal… _

"_More, more, more…" The blonde woman asked, moans suppressed by her own hand and her companion accomplished. "There… right there… Natsu!"_

_He didn't mind be called by other man's name, after all, this way their escape way and he couldn't blame her for moaning the flame-brain's name, he was thinking in his own woman while fucking the stellar spirit mage. They didn't even care about undressing anymore! _

"Stop, please, stop." She begged moving to and fro, trying to stop the memories and the tears.

"_Lu-chan! Have you seen Toshi-kun?" Toshiro Matsura, Levy perfect boyfriend. He was an achieve mage as Hibiki from Blue Pegasus. "He said he was going to wait for me here…"_

"_I'm sorry, Levy-chan, I hadn't seen him." Levy pouted and walked away a little down. "I'm really sorry, Levy-chan, if I see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him."_

_Her eyes were to Natsu and Lisanna usual table, they were talking like always, alone and hand in hand. Lucy sighed and turn around, in front of her there was a white piece of paper. As usual. She tried to hide her smile and exited the guild, she needed fresh air. _

_The guild had been restored again, his members were happy being there to party as much as always and nobody tried to go into the forest but them. His bite brought her into reality again, his rough hands lifted her short skirt and his nose was buried in her neck, the only way of knowing that he, in some twisted way, enjoyed it too was the way he breathed against her skin because he never said anything at all. They were a pair of two heartbroken people searching for comfort. _

Her feet made all the way to the train station before she could even know it. Furthermore, she bought a ticket to an unknown place, take the train and look out the window while the train moved her further away from Magnolia and Fairy Tail.

"Goodbye, minna."


	2. The One That Got Away

_Firstly, I'm sorry because it's not a NaLu. You are going to wait to see the pairing, just… don't hate me too much, ok? All belongs to Mashima Hiro. Thanks for the review, the alerts and favourites. Thank you, minna and I'm sorry for disappoint you with this chapter._

_Chapter I – The one that got away (Katy Perry's song)_

While Lucy was riding to an unknown place, in Fairy Tail it was a new day! Natsu and Lisanna were waiting for Lucy, Happy and Gray to come, they had said they were going to go together on a mission, Natsu had chosen a mission already. Soon Gray arrived but Happy who had gone to Lucy's room because she was usually the first one.

"You're late, ice freak!" Natsu shouted, they had to take advantage of Erza's absence to fight.

"What's your problem, frame-ass? Lucy is not even here!" Lisanna laughed from the bar while Natsu and Gray argued.

"Bring it on, stripper! I'm going to kill you!" The fight stopped when Happy suddenly flight in the guild calling Lucy. "What happened, pal? Weren't you looking for her?"

"Aye, but she wasn't in her room. I thought she may be here." But Lucy wasn't there either.

"Nee-san, have you seen Lucy? We are going to be late to the mission if she doesn't come soon…" Mirajane thought about it a second before she remembered.

"She left early yesterday because she wasn't feeling very well. Maybe she is at the doctor? You should go without her to the mission, if she comes I'll explain it to her and she'll understand." Mira smiled at her warmly, she had a bad feeling in her chest and she didn't move until the figures of her guild mates disappeared. "Kinana-chan, cover me, please!"

"Ok, Mira-chan, kina" The snake woman smiled and placed herself behind the bar.

As Mira had suspected, there wasn't anything left in Lucy's room, no her suitcases, or clothes, nor her mother's letters… But she found a single letter on her bed. Surely, Happy had skipped it when he was looking for Lucy. With trembling hands, Mirajane opened the envelope. Soon tears full her blue eyes…

_Minna-san, I don't know who is going to found it, probably Erza or Lisanna, because Gray and Natsu are going to be fighting over who is stronger or cooler or… things like that. _

_I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave like that _– Then why did you leave? – _but it's for the better. This time there is not an enemy who threaten this family, I promise, but it's my time to grow up and be responsible for once. I have to stop running around like a scared mouse and affront things like a woman. _

_Leaving is not easy_ – Mira could see that since there were tears marks on the paper and they weren't hers, Lucy had been crying while she had been writing the letter – _and I wish I could stay here with all you, still I can't. I'm not going to say why because it's my sin… it is a strong word but it's true, it's my sin and my blessing._

_Don't look for me. Don't come after me. Maybe one day I'll be able to come back but it's not for sure._

_Love you all,_

_Lucy Heartfilia._

Mira broke in sobs hugging the letter, her chest hurting badly but somehow she was grateful of being her who found Lucy's goodbye because this way Natsu wouldn't have to know yet.

"What did you to her, Gajeel? You, bastard!" That was what happened when Salamander found out that Lucy had left, he sent his fellow Dragon Slayer flying across the guild hall.

"Stop, Natsu! Gajeel hadn't done anything!" Erza stopped the pink-haired. "You shouldn't blame his without proof!"

"I have proof! And Wendy and Laxus can say it too! He was with Lucy!" Wendy flushed and looked away clearly embarrassed while Laxus smirked, Erza pointed her blade towards Gajeel.

"And what?" Gajeel barked. His lips were bleeding and nobody tried to interfere there, Erza was in the middle. "I wasn't the one who hurt her. I just fucked her."

Natsu was fired up in a bad way, he had let Lucy with Gajeel because he thought that the Iron Dragon Slayer would protect her, would look after the Stellar Spirit mage.

"You didn't deserve her in the first place." A vein pulsed in Gajeel forehead, how could Salamander being so dense?

"Yes, she was yours, right? Everyone was fine with it until you left her for that Lisanna-girl and you want to know why bunny-girl left? Don't be so idiotic and think for once, freak." Finally, Gajeel exited the guild hall while Natsu was consumed by guilt's flames.

"Gajeel!" The named stopped in his track waiting for the Ice mage. "You shouldn't say that like that… He is going to blame himself."

"And? It's not like that chickie is going to come back ever again."

"Still…" Gray clenched his fists furious because he didn't see Lucy's departure at all.

"Should I think you want bunny-girl too? Don't worry, I don't mind to share her if she comes back."

In her inner, Gajeel was really fuming. He went to his house and threw himself on the couch, Pantherlily didn't disturb him, that probed he was intelligent.

"Fucking coward cheerleader." Snorted the Iron mage closing his eyes, he was going to be strong and he was going to stay in Magnolia, at Fairy Tail and if it were necessary, he would be the priest at Levy McGarden wedding.

The days went by like the river flows and soon everything turned out like Lucy Heartfilia never existed for them. Strangely, Gajeel couldn't keep her away of his thought and he started to miss her… somehow, especially if Toshiro was in the town or on dates with Levy. Without him knowledge, Lucy had been his anesthetic drug.


	3. Memories of a good time

_Author: I'm really sorry. I mean it, because it is last week chapter, I mess up with the order, so, this week this is the new chapter and you are going to wait until next week for the chapter VI. I am so, so, so sorry… _

_Everything belongs to Hiro Mashima, except for the plot, the plot and Nicolas are mine (and every OCs you can see)_

_Chapter two: Memories of a good time_

The train's jolting were a great painkiller for her headache while Lucy returned to a place called Magnolia, to a guild named Fairy Tail. Why was she returning after nine years away? Well… because…

"_Miss Heartfilia! There is a letter for you! From someone called Makarov Dreyar!" The postman shouted from across the little field her garden was. _

"_Thanks, Mark." She went out, her blond hair shining under the bright Sun and her brown eyes still sleepy. "Anything else?"_

_After the postman gave her a few bills and he parted, Lucy went inside again, the house was dark, all curtains closed, she had to move following her mental picture of the rooms' distributions. The little office at the end of the corridor was the only room with light for the moment and she closed the door after her. She needed privacy to read the letter. _

"_How did you find me, Master?" The letter-opener trembled a moment in her hand before she could open the envelope. _

_Dear Lucy-chan,_

_I am sure you do not know how did I found you, right? Do not worries, my dear, no one else know about this. I made sure before sending you this letter. How have you been? I hope you are doing well. It had been nine years since you left us without a proper goodbye. Everyone miss you in their own way, especially Team Natsu, you were an important member for them._

_However, this letter has a purpose. The Magic Council is on your track since you are a freelance mage who is finishing the guilds' jobs before we can accept them. I am not going to ask you how, nor am I asking you to stop, I am very proud indeed. Just be careful. _

_I wish I could convince you to come back to Fairy Tail; you have missed a lot of things already, important things to your guild mates. Why did you leave, my child? Please, do not hesitate to send me your response or come back. You are going to be always welcome here._

_Yours,_

_M. Makarov Dreyar._

_The letter had been like a bucket of cold water. Master…_

"Miss? We are arriving to Hargeon? If you wish to visit the city, you have to be again in the train within two hours or we'll be leaving without you, miss."

"Thank you. I'm going to stay here." Hargeon… She had been there eight years ago…

"_Look, the sight from here is amazing, isn't it?" She smiled warmly to the little baby between sheets. "Here is where I met uncle Natsu and Happy."_

_In response the baby just giggled a bit and closed his little eyes. _

"_Is Mister Sun bothering you?" It was her time to leave again. "Let's go, the train isn't going to wait for us."_

A little hand clenched her long white coat – a gift from Virgo on her last birthday from the celestial realm – and Lucy woke from her daydream with a sweet smile. Two deep red eyes stared into her brown ones. He was her son, Nicolas.

"What happens, baby? Do you want to go to Hargeon?" His son shook his little head, his dark hair flipped around his little face, she should get it cut soon, but Nicolas loved it this way, reaching his shoulders in a mess. "Bathroom? Food?"

No, Nick didn't feel hunger or needed to go to the bathroom… no, that was wrong, he didn't feel the need to do certain things. The little kid was special. Lucy looked around until her gaze fell on the black case.

"Oh… that's it. You can't reach it, dear." A little smile appeared in Nick's lips, but the kid wasn't paying attention to his mother anymore, he was busy looking at a little mark in the window glass.

"_Young lady! Are you alright?" An old woman asked her, she was with her husband when she had seen the blonde girl looking around with a frown face. "You seem lost."_

"_I was looking for an inn, I was told it was here but I think I took the wrong path back there… and…"_

"_No, no, no… you took the right one." The man pointed a little sign on the front. "We're the owners. Did you want a room?"_

"_Yes, thank you." She couldn't camp anymore as she had been doing until recently since it was her last month before her baby's due. "How much it is for a night?"_

"_We are really cheap, 1000 jewels for a night with breakfast." Lucy's eyes brighten up and smile before bowing. "Our grandson is inside, come in, come in…"_

She had gave to birth three weeks later in the inn, Tomosuke stayed with her all night waiting for the doctor to arrive and then, he helped her with her son while she was doing a few missions around as a freelance mage… He was such a good boy. He was only fifteen but he was already a good man.

"_Nee-san!" Tomo-kun called her from outside, where he was playing with a four-years-old Nicolas. "Nee-san! Nick-chan is hurt!"_

_Reality was that Nicolas ended up needing stitches but the little boy didn't cry even once, he was quiet, looking at his mom and the doctor and his little hands, then he reached for his mother hands when she started crying and blaming herself. He was clever enough for a four years old child. He used to do things that a four years old kid shouldn't do and vice versa, didn't do things that a little boy should do, this brought up doctors' suspicion. _

"_I think this is a special case, Lucy-san. I'd love to run a few more test before talking for sure…"_

Talking for sure, talking for sure… they nearly said her boy was a freak! The key holder would never allow something like that. Her son was perfectly normal and he was a good kid. Fuck them all! When they finished with Nicolas, Lucy took him and flew away again. It was hard for someone like him, but soon, he get used living in a new place, he was still young and his routine wasn't as marked as two years later.

Lucy stroked his baby boy back when the train started to move again, he was still looking at the mark in the window, yeah… there wasn't anything wrong with him.

"…_Virgo!" The Celestial Spirit appeared in front of her princess and bowed. "I need a favour, Virgo, can you look after Nick for a while?"_

"_Would I be punished after, princess?"_

"_Of course not, but please… make sure he eats, sleeps, go to the bathroom and doesn't hurt himself" There was this time when her son did experiments on himself! He tried to understand what would cause more pain, a sharpen glass or a table made of wood. "I trust my son to you, Virgo, please, keep him safe while I'm gone."_

"_Alright, mistress, I'll keep young master safe."_

Her spirits were the best, especially Virgo and Capricorn, they were always there for her since she ran away from Fairy Tail, first Loki, then Aquarius… Yes, she couldn't ask for better friends.

"Dear passengers, we have arrived to our destiny. Welcome to Magnolia, please don't leave any of your possessions on the train." The passengers started to exit the train, but Lucy waited until it was nearly empty to get out.

"Let's go, baby, it's time to go home again." She would love to hold his little boy hand but she had to have enough with him clenching her skirt or her coat. "Hotel or inn?"

Again her son wasn't paying attention to her words, he was too busy looking at the clock.

"Hotel, then."

Magnolia hadn't changed anything in almost ten years, Lucy was glad to see the same fishermen, the same park, even the same cafés, that mean that Fairy Tail hadn't been doing anything too pompous lately.

"Capricorn, I'm going to the guild, there are things I need to explain before they meet, Nicolas, could you look after him while I'm out?" His loyal spirit nodded. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Lucy-sama."

"Take care, mamma." A sweet voice came from the bed and Lucy smiled.

"I'm going." His son smiled too and his attention was focused again in his black case. "See you later."

It was going to be hard, but she had to be stronger… for her sunlight, for her son, for Nicolas Heartfilia.


	4. Returning Home

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

**I know what is going to do with M rated stories, I know. I want to stop it, and I have signed the petition. I know that you know, and I'm sure you are going to try to stop it. But, in case we can't stop this, I'm going to continue with my M rated stories until they delete them, and then, I'm going to upload them in . This decision came from my belief that my stories, my lemons are nothing special, nothing too graphic. I write smut stuff in Spanish, but in English? I have tons of grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes… how can I write decent smut? Decent PWP? I can't, so my stories shouldn't be considered so… graphic or MA rated. Stop this, , stop this because it's madness. This website is the only one I know where I can upload and where I can read anything. Please, I'm begging you to stop this. **

**Thank you.**

**Neko.**

Chapter III – Returning home

Fairy Tail was probably the nosiest guild in Fiore, not just the strongest, the most loyal, the most awesome… and the most destructive. And in ten years it hadn't change a bit. It was true that some things had changed, mostly couples and mages joining and leaving but the essence was the same.

"What had you said, stripper?" Even the fights were the same.

"I had said that you're a weakling excuse for man, you flame idiot!"

"Yeah? Let me show you how I am a weak!" And here it goes, fire and ice crashing in the middle of the hall.

"Hey, you two, stop it! You're bothering Lisanna! And that's not manly!"

"Shut up!" Two punches collided with Elfman's jaw and soon he was in the scuffle too.

"Those two are al… Hey! That was my beer, Natsu!" Macao joined them and Wakaba followed because he was a good friend.

"Ara, ara… You haven't changed at all…" a sweet voice said from the doorframe, the sun was behind her making it impossible to see her features.

"Who…?"

"Lucy!" Natsu had been her first partner and he knew better than everyone her scent, it had changed a bit but it was basically the same. "You're back."

He didn't mind leaving the stripper and the idiots behind to run to the key user and hugged her… well, it was more like crashing her and her ribs with his monstrous strength.

"Lucy?" Gray was the next one in recognized the blonde beauty. "You look great."

Soon the others came too to great her, even Lisanna and her big swollen belly which started Lucy.

"Whoa… A little dragon?" She asked without pain or resentment, no, she had forgotten about Natsu a long time ago. "You are stunning, Lisanna."

"Thank you, although I'm still waiting for some Dragon Slayer to propose to me." She laughed and Lucy looked at Natsu with disapproval.

"Natsu! You can knock a girl up and not marry her. What kind of man are you?" Being a mother was something normal, so the ex-heiress didn't doubt to tell Dragneel off.

But her guild mates were surprised, shocked for a moment because of the motherly scolding of Lucy with her hands on her hips and the disappointed look in her eyes. When the surprised died out, they laughed at the flushed Dragon Slayer.

"I'm sorry, Natsu! I shouldn't say that. It's the habit!" Habit? Suspicious looks turned to her. "But, firstly… Where is master? I have to talk with him. I don't have too much time…"

"Are you leaving again?" Natsu grabbed her arm and Happy hold himself on her chest – _lucky cat _– looking at Lucy with puppies eyes. "We haven't talked enough with you… and we haven't done any party yet."

"I'm not leaving, Natsu, Happy…" Their holds weaken a bit but they didn't release her. "but I'm in a rush, I left Nicolas in the hotel and…"

Their minds – _simple minds_ – made a basic connection: Nicolas – guy name – hotel – nice place for couples – Lucy – a lovely woman, with style, class, and big boobs…

"Your boyfriend?" "Your husband?" "Tell me, it's your dog!" "Where did you meet him?" "Is he awesome?" "Did he treat you well?" and more, more and more! Even the Raijinshuu were making questions – _they only wanted to embarrass her! Fried, I thought better of you! Traitor! _– and they didn't stop!

"Silence!" She roared and everyone shut up scared of Lucy, she was as terrifying as Erza if she wanted. "Thanks. Nicolas is… a troublesome issue. I need to talk with the Master and maybe you meet him tomorrow."

Another connection: Problematic issue? He made Lucy suffers. He had to pay. Soon. Tomorrow for being exact.

"Master should be in his office with Laxus and Gildarts." Cana helped her with a knowing smiled and something more that Lucy couldn't identified.

"Thanks. I should wait for them to come out but I'm really in a huge rush." She hoped Capricorn remember to give Nick his meal soon.

Eyes followed her in her way to the second floor.

"She is wearing sexy panties." Cana said and looked at Natsu. "Who want to bet? Nicolas is a boyfriend and they hadn't slept together yet… maybe she is expecting a hot night tonight."

The bets started faster than Gray striptease.

"Master?" She knocked on the door waiting for him to answer.

"Come in, dear." The room seemed very small with Master sitting on his desk and Gildarts in front of him with Laxus by his side looking… more like piercing her with his scary gaze. "Welcome back, Lucy. Should I understand my letter…"

"Yes, Master, but I'm not here for that issue. Although the Council was persistent in its hunting, I'm here for a more personal issue…"

"What is his name? We heard the… commotion."

"Yeah… they got everything wrong, Nicolas is my nine years old son." Her cheeks redden when even Gildarts seemed surprised for the news… until Laxus snickered. "What?"

"It's funny, you scolded the flame because he knocked up Lisanna and someone knocked you up too…"

"Don't be disrespectful, Laxus! You should be thinking about having children too! I want to meet my great-grandchildren before I die."

"Don't even think about it, jiji, I'm not going to settle down." The eternal bachelor Laxus Dreyar.

"Why not? Kids are great for the spirit!" Laxus – _and Lucy_ – looked at Gildarts. "What? Cana is my daughter, I have experience!"

"She told you when she was grown up, you don't have experience and you are never here, so don't talk when you don't know anything, geezer." A vein pulsed in Laxus' forehead.

"But you were such a good kid, Laxus. Why don't you want kids? I want great-grandchildren." Master's puppies' eyes were something… disturbing. "Even Natsu is going to have a kid…"

"Don't try to trick me, old man. I'm not going to please you with noisy brats. You have enough in the hall."

"Come on, Laxus! Try to relax a bit and enjoy the paternity with a cute girl! Cana-chan would be a great choice." Then Gildarts would have grandchildren too and he would be happy spoiling them.

"She is always drinking and she is interested in Macao" That killed all the spirit left in Gildarts. Her daughter with an older man! Pandemonium!

"It doesn't mean you shouldn't try flirting with another woman! We have plenty of single women in Fairy Tail. Juvia? Evergreen? You like Evergreen, right? Mirajane? Your kids would be lovely! Wendy?"

"Are you sick, jiji? Juvia is with Gray, Evergreen is with Elfman, Mirajane with Friend and Wendy is a kid!" Not anymore, she was now a 22 years old woman. But Laxus was thirty four years old. It was… ow…

"Master…" Ok, now it was gross. Master was looking at her with appreciative eyes and it was… "My son is waiting for me, I just wanted to discuss a little issue with you."

"Lucy is single, don't you like her?" Ignoring her shocked face, Makarov pointed at her. "Big bosom, flat belly, long legs and she can compete with Erza! A great girl!"

"Master! I'm not a selling object and I'm standing right here!" Yes, she can be scary too. "Ok, please, concentrate in this. It's important. Nick has a little problem, it's very tiny but it's important."

Silence, thanks.

"He has autism. It's not serious but if he is going to be around the guild, I think it's important if someone can watch after him." It was her way to say that Master should be the one keeping her baby safe around the brunch of idiot and monstrous beings down there.

"It's ok. We're going to keep him safe." Master understood the best the way Lucy was thinking right now, she was a mother after all.

"Thank you, master. Then, I'm leaving. Gildarts, Laxus." When she was leaving Makarov pointed at her nice ass and then to his grandson.

"Never in this life, jiji." Laxus growled, the lass had a kid! That would be sick!

The next day, Lucy tried to be the first in the guild, just because it was the best for Nicolas to get used to being in the guild with a lot of people around. He was carrying his black case and a bouquet of flowers. Such a sweet boy.

"Master? You are here already?" The old man was sitting in the bad with Mirajane preparing breakfast.

"He hadn't left yet, Lucy" The older Strauss answered and her eyes travelled like a flash to the kid beside the Stellar Spirit Mage. "Who he is?"

"He is Nicolas, my son." Magical words and Mira-san was on her knees squeezing Nicolas between her large breasts. "Mira, no!"

The boy was paler and squealing trying to get away of her crazy embrace. When the white-haired woman saw it, she let him go and he went to her mother skirt to hide himself in her coat.

"I'm sorry, Mira-san. He doesn't like being touched by strangers." She had to be extremely careful around him too. "Baby, why don't you give Mira-san a flower?"

After looking at his mother for a few seconds and then he walked a step, with a white daisy in his little hand. This time, Mirajane was careful to not touch him and took the flower with a smile.

"Thank you, Nick-chan." Her eyes ran over the boy, his straight black hair with a few spiky locks in a mess, his pale skin and his deep red eyes. "He is a cutie, Lucy! I wonder if Gajeel looked like that when he was a kid."

"Gajeel?"

"After you left, well… Natsu blamed Gajeel and he admitted you were… lovers?" Master approached them with a smile for Nick. "And this little boy is identical to him."

"I didn't see him here yesterday, nor Erza or Levy-chan…. are they on a mission?"

"Well, Erza and Levy probably were buying things for Levy's wedding, and Gajeel had been taking missions since Toshiro proposed…" So, he was still heartbroken.

"He should be returning soon, don't worry. You can tell him then and if he doesn't want to take responsibility, Laxus is single!"

"Master, I'd prefer to eat bugs before trying to hit on Laxus…"

"Bugs aren't tasty, mommy." She laughed at his son's statement. "But they have tons of nutrients that can save your life if you don't have food."

That was the longest sentence he had said in two weeks and Lucy was glad to hear it so soon, sometimes her baby could be without saying anything for a month and she had to guess what was going on in his mind.

"Nicolas, he is the guild's master, Makarov Dreyar." Like a fly wondering around, Nick didn't say or do anything, like he hadn't heard anything. "Do you want to sit, dear?"

But he hadn't gone to his own world yet and listened to his mother, going to sit in a low bench where he put down his black case.

"It's a good day for him." She said a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry if he hurt your feelings, Mira-san."

"No, no, it was my fault, I should have asked first. But what happened? Did I hurt him?"

"He is a special kid. He has autism and he dislikes… hates being touched by strangers." Makarov could see through her words, she had problems dealing with his son illness? No, it was more like…

"She doesn't like being touched by anyone, does him?" Lucy sighed and nodded. That was… not be able to touch her own child was what was hard for Lucy. "You have done a good work, Lucy. He is a good kid."

"Thanks, master."

With Levy's wedding approaching, the guild was empty until lunchtime when the door slammed opened and the members of the guild entered shouting, fighting and arguing about something… stupid. Erza was behind with Juvia, Lisanna and Levy with an enormous book between her hands.

"Look, Lucy is already here!" Cana went directly towards her and held her hands. "Where is Nicolas?"

Totally dumbfounded, the key user pointed to her son, the kid was still in the bench, opening and closing the black case's zipper like everyday at lunchtime.

"You… have to be kidding me! That is Nicolas? Please, tell me you are a pedophile or he is your cousin…" Ok, that was weird even for Gray.

"He is my son. And don't squeeze him." She got up to greet the girls who were looking at her with shining eyes.

"Lu-chan! You're back! Just on time!" Levy jumped to her arms like Happy used to do. "My wedding is the next month and you have to be a bridesmaid!"

"Don't go again, Lucy." Erza – _like only Erza could do_ – hugged Lucy to her armour. "We missed you."

"Hey, Lucy… why had you a kid?" Natsu was poking fun at her when he discovered Nicolas. "I thought you would marry first before someone knocked you up…"

"Natsu, don't be mean. I'm sure Lucy is married with a guy called Nicolas, isn't she?"

"No, Gray, he is Nicolas and he is my eight years old son. Why are you so annoying with it?"

"I had lost 15.000 jewels to Laxus in the bet…"

"Laxus cheated, he knew Nicolas is my kid since I told Master yesterday."

And they complained a lot but in the end they gave the money to the lighting mage because he had been more intelligent than them.

"You should know to no gamble, Natsu." The Salamander was sitting in her table with Gray and Erza, like the old times. "Thinking isn't like you."

"At least I didn't lose 15.000 like someone else!" He had bet 10.000 and he was alright with that, it was… nothing for him.

"If you are planning to marry Lisanna as soon as the kid born you should have being saving money already. Children need a lot of things and they are expensive." Lucy was giving advice from the experience of having to work harder and harder to save enough money for Nick.

"Yeah, you're right. But what's the deal with the kid? You said to not squeeze him… is he deaf?" Gray hit his mate ribs and Erza gave him a dirty look, but Lucy just laughed with his… stupidity.

"No, Natsu, he is not deaf. He is… he has autism. And he ignores you because he is in his own world."

"So, he is retard." This time it was Lucy who hit him… right in the balls under the table.

"If you said that again, I'm going to make sure to introduce Taurus' axe in your anus… all the way up there. Nick's IQ is 189, he is a genius, what is…" She stopped when a beep started. "It's time. Nick, baby boy, it's time for you to go to the bathroom…"

The boy seemed surprised by his mother's words but he got up for the first time in the evening and went slowly to the toilet.

"That's what I call discipline, Lucy." Erza said with a whistle and palmed the blonde woman back… hard.

"It's not like that. Nick doesn't feel the need to go regularly to the bathroom, the hunger or thirst… so he has a timetable to things we usually do without an alarm." If they were going to be part of the little boy's life, they needed to know certain things.

"I wonder if it part of being Dragon Slayer's offspring…" Natsu denied it from the floor where he was still whining about his "lost golden balls" "Then it's only Iron Dragon Slayers' offspring?"

"I don't think so. Nick magic is Iron magic, but not Dragon Slayer magic… not yet at least."

"Who the hell is this kid?" A bark from the front door stopped all conversation.

Nicolas had been following a dark line in the wooden floor, he was interested in how much longer it was, when he crashed with someone and fell to the floor with a funny 'thump', when he looked to the newcomer… he was surprised to see an older version of himself, although the unknown person was tougher and his hair was spikier.

"Who are you, boy?" His voice was deeper and he was accompanied by a strange looking cat. More like a panther than a cat and it was walking on two feet… interesting. "I'm talking to you, brat!"

"He is Nicolas, Gajeel and I would like you to put him down again." It was right, he was flying, being hold by the stranger called Gajeel. "Now."

His mother sounded deadly serious. Had he done anything wrong? No, it was not possible.

"Why should I?"

"Gajeel, leave the boy, it's her son and you know how mothers can be." Someone tried to stop the coming fight between ex-lovers. "He didn't intent to collide with you…"

"Hum… then catch him, bunny-girl." And he threw the kid…


	5. Author Note

If you are reading this is because you put this story in your alerts and you saw that I had updated the new chapter… Well, I did but the thing is that last week I update the wrong chapter and you read this week's chapter, so please, go back and read the third chapter (_Memories of a good time_) and you will get the story again. I might be able to update next chapter this Saturday with _Lucy's Harem_ update.

I'm sorry for all the trouble and please, leave reviews! They make me happy! And if you like the way I write, or my pairings (crack pairings rule!) then you can click on my profile and read the following stories:

_The Beginning_ (Bixlow/Lucy)

_Like Puzzle Pieces_ (Bixlow/Lucy – sequel)

_This secret_ (Bixlow/Lucy – sequel as well)

_Lucy's Harem_ (Lucy/Gajeel, Lucy/Bixlow, Lucy/Laxus and slight Lucy/Loke)

_Fairy Tail Omakes!_ (Neko-Tiara's style!)

_Musical Challenge_ (Musical Meme about Runestar – I mean, Fried/Lucy)

And don't worry, because my stories are going to be updated every Saturday/Sunday or Monday if I procrastinate or have exams – my next exam is in July 3rd but don't worry, I only have to hand in two practical works and an oral presentation – which makes me so nervous that I feel I'm going to be sick).

Finally, so it's not too short, I have new ideas to torture Lucy with my StiCy, but it's going to be really hard – I planned it as hard – so, I'm going to publish it on _adultfanfiction_ under the same nickname (search for me if you want to read the most awful and stupid StiCy!)

And I'm going to write two crossovers but I need your opinion, my reader, with pairing do you prefer?

Vote in my profile ;)


	6. Have things changed?

Author: This is the right chapter, don't worry! You don't have to change anything now *laughs* Sorry for the waiting and enjoy… after the disclaimer:

Everything belongs to Hiro Mashima, but Nicolas Redfox Heartfilia is mine *wink*

Chapter IV – Have things changed?

"Hum… then catch him, bunny-girl." And he threw the kid… or that had thought everyone, since Gajeel caught the boy by the neck – like a cat – in the last second and hold him tight with his forearm "Gihihi… did you really believe it?"

"Please, Gajeel put my son down." She begged, Nicolas was about to have a panic attack and Lucy knew how they used to end. "Please."

"Why should…?" How response, the dragon slayer received a furious bite that actually pierced his iron scales like hot butter. "What the hell, kid?"

The kid fell to the ground and ran to her mother coat, wanting to flee away from the bad big man. Nick was trembling and scared and Lucy wanted to hug him badly, but it would make it worse.

"I told you." That was the only thing she said before turning to her son. "Nick, baby, do you want your new encyclopedia?"

Nick nodded turning again to the old version of himself, not knowing what should be socially acceptable. He was nine years old, but he understood that everything he did in the guild would have an impact in her mother life… like always. So, he did what he was taught: he picked up a flower and handed it to the man, trembling still scared.

"You raised a pussy fairy, good work, bunny-girl, a strong pussy fairy as a son had been always my dream and now I have it. Thank you." It would be too much to ask for a denser lover.

"Who says that Nicolas is your son, iron-bastard?" Natsu really wasn't helping there if they took into consideration that Nicolas was indeed an exact copy of Gajeel. "He is Lucy's son, not yours."

"Natsu, back off a little and let them talk. Why don't you and Gajeel go for Nick's encyclopedia and we take care of him while you're out, Lu-chan?" Levy was better. However, Lucy was surprised when Gajeel growled to the shrimp and exited the guild. "I'm sorry, Lu-chan, Gajeel and I aren't in the best terms right now…"

Outside the guild, Gajeel was waiting for Lucy. He hadn't expected her to come back, neither to come back with a son, his son, his blood and flesh. He had so many questions and somehow he was grateful because Levy – _with who he wasn't in the best terms_ – had lent him a hand. Alone time with Lucy was really what he needed.

He could have chosen a better question, but he started with the most obvious.

"Did you leave because of the kid?" Oh, hell, Gajeel, you are so… smart. "I mean, you didn't have to leave…"

"I thought you would have a better chance of getting Levy if I wasn't here with a baby that looks just like you." She smiled at him. "But you messed everything. What did you do to Levy? Or what did Levi to you?"

He didn't answer. They walked in silence to the hotel and when they were in the room, Gajeel said…

"I would have taken responsibility for the kid." It was a whisper but Lucy hear it perfectly. "I mean… I would have paid half of his bills."

"I didn't need it, Gajeel. We both knew our… thing was just sex when we were sad or angry. I got pregnant, I left. My business. Everything."

"Then why did you come back?" He was harsh but he had been wondering since he saw her talking to Levy and Lisanna, just like nothing had happened at all.

"Two weeks ago, Mest… Doranbolt caught me during a job. He asked me to come back because they were looking for me and the punishment was two years in jail. With a kid I can't afford being trapped inside a cage." Lucy confessed without looking at him. She didn't need to do it since she can feel his gaze on her back. "Otherwise I wouldn't have come back. Never."

"What is the deal with the kid? He bit me when I was holding him." There was a mark on his forearm.

"He suffers from something called autism. Although he looks normal and he is normal, there are certain things he doesn't do." She found her son's encyclopedia and put it in her bag. "Let's go. He is waiting for it."

But Gajeel held her when she was going to open the door, he was doing it again, breathing against her neck and it still gave her shivers. Lucy hadn't slept with anyone and she was willing to anything right now, right there, just because of his breath on her neck.

"I really missed you, sometimes." Gajeel said and let her go, he exited the room but Lucy was frozen right there. "I thought you said we have to go."

"You haven't told me what happened between you and Levy-chan."

"And I won't, it is something between the shrimp and I" He answered, she nodded and they both walked again in silence to the guild.

Nicolas was sitting with Natsu and Lisanna, well, it was more like them talking and he listening.

"Sorry, I took too much looking for it. Here you are, Nick." The book was welcome by her little boy and he opened it to start reading. "Enjoy. Well, you two… tell me, when is the baby due?"

And things went like that for a few days, sometimes Fairy Tail didn't take into account how different Nick was, how much attention he needed, but Lucy was always there to help them, until there was a big fight where even the almighty Titania was involved. Lucy was out for the day, she and Mira were buying groceries, but Nicolas was staying at the guild looking at the mages around him, wondering how their bodies worked to produce magic. He produced magic himself, so they had the same genetic? Had they the same blood type?

There was just a way to know and it was… experimenting. Fortunately for him, unfortunately for the mages of Fairy Tail, one of Erza's swords fell near him while they were distracted in their fight. It was heavy and made of iron. He could do it. The sword flew to him and he traced the beautiful made work with two fingers, soon the iron was tinted with his blood but he was too engrossed with the figures on the sword to notice it.

"Ah! Lucy is going to kill us!" Why all the fuss? He was wondering when an armoured hand took away his new experiment tool.

"What are you doing with my sword, Nicolas? This is not for play!" Oh, the scarlet beauty. "Wendy, heal him before Lucy comes back."

The girl with two ponytails smiled and him and a warm blue light started to heal her little cut.

"It's okay, Nic, it wasn't anything painful, right?" Pain… He looked down at his hands and changed them into iron scales. "Whoa… that's really something!"

Why was she treating him like a kid? Ok, he was a kid but he wasn't idiot.

"Magic." The scales disappeared and he looked at the girl. "I want Blood with me."

"Blood!" The door opened and Gajeel entered with Lily by his side.

"What?" Everyone was looking at him with that sparkling in the eyes.

"Your son wants blood." The kid was calmly sitting between lots of scared mages, maybe he wasn't as pussy as he had thought and there was hope for him. "It's your business now."

"So, you want blood, eh?" The boy nodded and looked at him with cool eyes. "Then, let's fight!"

"But, I don't want to fight… I want Blood."

"Blood is earned by fighting and winning." Someone hit him from behind with a big heavy book. "What do you think you are doing, bunny-?"

It was Levy who hit him and she was really angry, with tears in her eyes and he felt guilty… Hasn't anything changed in ten years? Was he going to suffer because of her all his life? He needed bunny-girl again.


	7. Like we are now

Author: Hello, readers! How are you? Neko is quite fine since I have gotten rid of one of my subjects already *smile* and I have finished with this week chapter of 'Heartbroken' quite fast (I was inspired).

Well, thanks for voting in my profile – if you hadn't voted already but you want to help me with my first crossover's pairing, go to my profile and vote your 3 favourite pairings! – And we have a pole for now:

**1****st**** place** Sting-kun! (12 votes)

**2****nd**** place** Laxus (11 votes)

**3****rd**** place** Rogue (6 votes)

**4****th**** place** Gray (6 votes)

5th place Loke (5 votes)

6th place Bixlow ! Something completely surprising! (5 votes)

7th place Gajeel (3 votes) Seems like there are more fans of Bixlow/Lucy tan GaLu

8th place Fried (2 votes) Poor thing… Runestar is great too!

And finally, with just 1 vote… Rufus!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but any OC and the plot is mine! Enjoy with this week chapter and don't forget to review if you support this fanfic or this pairing!

Chapter V – Like we are now

Lucy still lived in the hotel, she and his son, so how was Gajeel going to get a laid with her? He waited in the door for almost an hour before it was opened by his mini-Gajeel who was looking at him like some sort of idiot, he hadn't even knocked the door, he had been just standing there glaring at the wooden surface for a freaking hour! Pathetic.

"Hi, kid. Is your mother there?" The kid nodded and looked behind him. The bathroom's door. "Tell her to go 'where the broken hearts can be repaired', ok? It's a… adult thing."

Whoa…. it was easier than he thought. He was waiting in the forest behind the guild, this time he had a whole box of condom with him, no more accidents like Nicolas, a kid was enough and he didn't even care about him.

"What do you want, Gajeel?" Lucy was standing there wearing a white dress, easy to lift up. "Going to visit me in my hotel room…"

"How did you do it? How did you get over Salamander and his… girl?" Lucy sighed and smirked.

"I fell in love with another man. It's the thing. One nail drives out another." She said it with a sad smile. "You should try it."

"There isn't anyone like Levy McGarden." Lucy snickered and Gajeel growled.

"Then, why didn't you try to get her before someone else saw how awesome she is?" Gajeel really wanted to slap her as hard as he could. "But instead of that, you are here, wanting to see me once again after ten years. Go to the hell, Gajeel. I don't need more of your shit."

"My shit? Let me say this just once, bunny-" A slap cut him. "What…?"

"No, let me said something to you, iron-bastard." Whoa… the girl was really something. "I had had enough of you and your attitude! You know… I got over Natsu and Lisanna dating, having a kid… I have a child too! Respect me a bit more, I'm not a slut that you can have when something about Levy bothers you."

They fell in an awkward silence, Lucy really wanted to kick his ass and Gajeel wanted to kiss her, he didn't know why but after ten years she was hotter than ever. He didn't wait anymore and kissed her softly, like he always had thought he would do with Levy if he had had an opportunity, and she didn't complain.

"Why are you doing this?" Her lips were reddened and swollen even before she chewed her lower lip avoiding his eyes. "What had happened this time with Levy?"

"She was standing there with teary eyes, looking at me disappointed." It wasn't a big deal, so why had he gone with Lucy? "And I needed some relief."

"You're like a dog. Haven't you tried going with another girl?" They were extremely close, she noted, his arms around her waist, her breaths hitting the exact point in his neck… too close, but it felt so natural.

"Yes. I tried but they were too… stupid."

"Go for a bookworm then."

"They are too intelligent, and they usually get angry when the guy that is with them moans another lass' name." He didn't ever moan with Lucy, now that the iron mage noted. "But you understand me. You can think about that new idiot that you are in love with."

His lips devoured hers and his tongue teased hers, his hands travelling from her waist to her ass and lifted her like a feather, she circled his hips with her legs and hold on his hard shoulders. Her back were soon pressed against a tree. Gajeel's mouth descend to Lucy's sweet neck and licked it before suck it until it was full of red spots. Lucy shifted a bit and Gajeel's boner was pressed against her thigh.

"Say whatever you want but you love it." His cocky asseveration turn off Lucy and she tried to get down. "What's now?"

"I have to go. I come here just to tell you that we-are-over. I'm not going to-" She kissed him. "-fall for it again."

"You- are- the- one- kissing- me." Each stop was a kiss from Lucy that was holding his shirt tight between her hands. "It's just a little repair."

"We can't do it." She closed her eyes and took a take back. She breathed deeply before starting to explain. "I have to take Nicolas into account now. He is a kid and I can't explain it to him just like 'Hey, baby-boy, your father and I are sex buddies, but he is not going to be here like your father.'"

"I had said I wouldn't mind to pay for his bills." Lucy growled and started walking away. "What were you waiting?"

"Nothing, Gajeel. I haven't been waiting anything from you. Never. Stay away from my kid and I, we don't need your money." And she disappeared, leaving Gajeel furious and alone.

"I'm here, Loke, thanks for looking after him." Her spirit was sitting in the bed, watching over a sleeping Nicolas. "Did he have dinner?"

"Yes, he was a good boy. How it was?"

"It was fine. It was really well if we think it's Gajeel we are talking about." Lucy leant over her son and combed his bangs. "He wanted to sleep with me again… after all this time he hadn't gotten over Levy."

"You can't fall for it again, Lucy. You and Nicky deserver better than him. I prefer Tetsuo over Gajeel." Loke open the mini-bar and grabbed two vodka little bottles. "Let's have a drink together, my princess."

Lucy hadn't thought about Tetsuo in a long time, almost six years. Her red-haired with lovely smile friend was a fine man, gentleman, possessive when it was needed and a good father for Nicolas. He even tried to give him his surname.

"It would be stupid: Nicolas Katsumi Heartfilia." Loke laughed with her and took a sip of his bottle.

"Nicolas Redfox Heartfilia is stupider." They laughed and rested in her bed, the vodka finished already. "And you are in love with Gajeel, aren't you?"

"You have to ask?" Lucy cuddled up to Loke's chest, closing her eyes, the lion closed their hug with her arm around her ribcage. "But he's still drooling over Levy-chan even when she is about to get married with Toshiro."

"Some men can't give up their love just like that, princess. I still love you with all my strength."

"I know, Loke, I'm sorry I can't respond to your feelings and I'm grateful that you had decided to protect my family forever and ever." And she gave him a peek on his strong jaw. "You're the best, Loke, my lion."

Meanwhile, Gajeel was fuming. How could have Lucy rejected him? He needed to burn off some energy now with Pantherlily which meant hard training with an erection because he didn't have time to have some relief.

"If it's so _hard_ for you to be around Levy while she's planning her wedding, why don't you leave Fairy Tail?" The black exceed attacked him with a direct punch.

"Because this is my guild too. I don't have to leave…" Gajeel kicked her partner's abdomen and jumped back. "She is going to leave after the wedding, something about… kids."

"And Lucy?"

A few hits more and then, back again to glare at the other… Studying the opponent was a war tactic.

"What about Lucy? She can't leave the guild, the Magic Council is on her back."

Lily smiled, typical of Gajeel to ignore a direct question about his feelings. It took him almost two years to realize he was madly in love with 'the shrimp' and maybe it would take him more than that to realize that Lucy was the correct one… if he realized it.

"I'm talking about how you feel about her. She is the mother of you child and she fits you better than Levy. She is strong in body, mind and soul, her will is amazingly strong too…"

"She is in love with other guy, and I don't feel anything more than lust with Lucy."

"You didn't feel anything more than guilt with Levy at first, remember?"

"I pinned her to a freaking tree, even I can feel remorse." And because he hadn't had to stand that kind of talking he started to leave. "I'm going to bed."

"Shower first! I sleep in the bedroom too!" Having a cat telling you when you have a shower… unbelievable.

But he ended having a shower and under the water, he started to think about Lucy, in how he had been furious with her for leaving him ten years ago, in how he had been trying to know why had she left when they were fixing each other with some quick laid and hard caresses here and there while calling other people's names.

"What the hell? I don't care about her. I'm just Levy's. There is not point in torturing myself with Lucy." He muttered and closed the tap water. "We are nothing now. She doesn't have anything with me now."

Then… why it hurt so much?


	8. Bachelor Party Women

Author: I was going to update on Saturday like always, but I have my last exam the next week and I won't be able to write anything more until I have finished it. This chapter is divided in two chapters: Women and Men… Right now I feel really sorry for Gajeel.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, I use his characters and his universe to have fun without earning any money.

Chapter VI – Bachelor Party (Women)

Soon the welcome parties – for Lucy and Nick – was fading over to welcome the bachelor parties to Levy and Toshiro, there was a happy air in Fairy Tail and a tense atmosphere around Gajeel that kept everyone out of his safe zone in the darkest corner of the bar. Only two people could be near of him and Gajeel wasn't so sure about it. Lucy and Nick were welcomed to his space and just because the little boy was interested with the way that his old-version was able to eat metal and his mother was the one that kept him from trying it.

"He can do it because he is a Dragon Slayer, you are an Iron Mage." She had to say every time he tried to eat his father's iron meal.

"I see… so his magic is not hereditary." Nick and his mother shared a strange bond sometimes, he wasn't really scared of talking with her and they could maintain a conversation, other times – usually in his worst days – he just ignored her like he did it to everyone else. "Mom, you are a celestial mage, and I can't summon spirits… what is going to happens to uncle Loke when you die if you don't have any more kids?"

"You are going to keep his key and Capricorn's key because they had promised to protect the Heartfilia family forever."

"That has to be boring." And he started thinking about his own business while her mother prepared herself for the big party that was going to be thrown up at Fairy Hills.

With her hair done in a high bun with some bangs falling loosed around her pretty face and a short black dress and black mojari shoes, she was ready for the Levy's bachelor party – just for woman and without strippers around – at Fairy Hills. She hadn't been too convinced about going to it, but Loke had said that he would take care of Nicolas while she was out so she could enjoy and catch up on with Fairy Tail's women. Mirajane was doing the cooking so it was really promising and since Lucy was the maid of honor in Levy's wedding, she had to attend even if she didn't want to.

"I'm going, Nick… Nick!" Her son's eyes were focused again in hers, Lucy smiled warmly. "I'm going, uncle Loke is going to take care of you tonight… don't give him troubles."

"Ok, take care, mom." And she left just when Loke popped out from her keys. "Good night, uncle Loke."

Lucy arrived just on time to Fairy Hills, the lights were all turned on and she could see people going and coming from everywhere. The garden was full of tables and the food was prepared, Mirajane had laid on a real fest for them. The named Take-Over mage was smiling and talking with Erza, both of them wearing long dressed – one red for Mirajane and a turquoise one for Erza – so Lucy went first to them.

"Erza, Mira-san, hello." Both mages greeted her with a smile too and they talked a little, mostly about Nicolas and how he was going. "I have to look for Levy-chan, where is she?"

"She got a bit nervous and upset with something about the florist's and Lisanna is with her in her room." Mirajane said and Lucy left them.

"I thought the florist's had finished already." Erza said when the blonde mage was out of sight.

"And it had… Levy-chan is upset because of Gajeel." The two S-mages sighed. "He is too stubborn and he said he was not going to attend the wedding… Levy was devastated when he left."

Levy was crying in her room, Lisanna was with her, trying to calm her as much as possible with tranquilizer words. When Lucy got into the room, Lisanna's eyes were fuming, like blaming her for something that she couldn't know.

"Levy-chan… what is wrong?" The florist's should be better when their work was help with wedding.

"Sorry, Lu-chan… This was supposed to be our great party, to catch up on our friendship since you haven't been around for ten years… and I'm crying and protesting because of Gajeel…" Gajeel? Wasn't the florist's at fault? "I should have known that this was going to happen but Toshiro was so happy with the idea that… I couldn't say no…"

"I don't know what you are talking about… What had Gajeel done this time?" Probably Gajeel was the victim and Levy – without her knowledge – the culprit.

"I asked him to be one of the best men… He said that he would prefer kissing a sheep's ass that coming to my wedding! I thought that everything was good, yes, he hates me now but we are still nakamas and… Oh, Lucy! This is a disaster!"

"Don't worry, Levy-chan, I'm going to sort this out with him and he is going to be one of the best men, I'll make him wear a tuxedo if you want. It's your day after all." Lucy's face was serious, trying to hold the urge to slap some sense in Levy's head. Something so cruel… Her heart ached for Gajeel. "But now… your friends are outside, waiting for you to come with me. Lisanna and I are going to help you."

Levy was stunning that night, her hair was held in a beautiful low bun with little daisies tangled in it, she was wearing a black little dress with white dots and white heels. She was the most beautiful, her happiness was the reason why she was so gorgeous… Lucy, on the other hand, didn't know where to hide. The blonde mage had done something horrible! She had to convince Gajeel to wear a tuxedo and be one of the best men alongside with Hibiki, Ren, Gray and Natsu… He was madly in love with Levy and he was going to be by her side… as best man.

"So, Lu-chan… How are you?" Levy question took Lucy thinking about how she was going to convince Gajeel to wear a tuxedo… the man hated them!

"I'm doing fine but I have to take a mission soon if I want to Nick to keep going to his psychologist." Levy seemed worried for this news. "But Nick, Loke and I are going to be definitively here for your wedding."

"Alright. We are going to be waiting for you then." Levy's smiled turned into a naughtier one. "Then… Loke and you are… you know… more than friends?"

"I rejected his feeling two years ago, when a spirit fall in love with his contractor… he had two options: he can give up his immortality or he can promise to protect a family name forever. Loke is my family's spirit as Capricorn."

"Who is your lover then?" Evergreen was at her right side. Her eyes were shining amused. "Because Gajeel is the father of your kid, but you aren't with him, aren't you?"

"I'm not with anyone, Gajeel is busy with others… matters, I don't want anything with him and he…" _He just wanted to sleep with her_. "He is an idiot, don't mind him."

"We had thought that maybe you were going to be with him again… another…" Mira was cut by Lucy's serious glaze. "I'm sorry. It's just that we… you need a man too."

"I think I have to get back, minna-san, Loke has a date with Aries at ten o'clock. Nick can't be alone too much time." She had gotten angry with her friends, the way that they treated Gajeel was too much, the man was not nice but he didn't deserve that treatment. "It have been a nice night, let's do it again."

She tried to smile, but it was a weird grimace that they couldn't really identification as a hurt one with hatred.

"Good night, girls. See you tomorrow." And she left feeling like crying because of Gajeel's future within Fairy Tail and Levy… and because of her own future with her feeling towards the Iron Dragon Slayer.


	9. Bachelor Party Men

**Author:** Hello, again! I was thinking about the bachelor party and how it had been for the women of Fairy Tail and I start wondering, what would a group of hot guys do? Here it is the answer! **This chapter is about 2338 words**… Not too long but… it's something! I know I'm really a pain in the ass with the poll thing but it's needed! **If you like the way I write my ideas, my fanfics or just crack pairings**… I'm writing my first crossover but the pairing is not decided yet! **You have 4 days to vote** at my profile **three names**, the poll is this right now:

**1st place – Sting (22 votes)**

**2nd place – Laxus (18 votes)**

**3rd place – Rogue (17 votes)**

4th place – Gray (9 votes)

5th place – Rufus (9 votes)

6th place – Loke (8 votes)

7th place – Bixlow (6 votes)

8th place – Gajeel (6 votes)

9th place – Fried (4 votes)

My mom says that if you don't vote, you can complain later or ask for something different! Right now, Sting/Lucy is the main paring (StiCy), but if you haven't vote and you like more LaLu or LoLu or GaLu… vote for Laxus, Loke or Gajeel! It's a second and it doesn't hurt!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, any OC in this fanfic is mine!

**Thank you for reviewing, the alerts, the favourites and thank your for reading!**

**Chapter VII - Bachelor Party (Men)**

"Why the hell am I here?" Gajeel had been dragged by Natsu and Gray to the bachelor party for Toshiro and he was really angry. "I don't want to be here!"

"Come on, iron-bastard, you need to have fun for once!" It was going to be a party for Toshiro, but Toshiro wasn't going to be there. "Drinks, girls… The best parties for men like us!"

But Gajeel just wanted to be left alone for a while, not being around a lot of drunken men laughing and cheering the girls getting naked following the rhythm of music. Natsu sat him down with a strong push and one white haired woman, thin but busty and with a nice ass started dancing in front of him without anything that could hid her large boobs.

"Have fun!" And they left let him with the dancing beauty. "That ass, baby!"

Men… they forgot their manners in front of a woman. Gajeel didn't move a bit, staring at the girl in front of him.

"Hey, Gajeel!" A drunken Bixlow put his arm around Gajeel's shoulder and put a jug of beer in his arms. "What are you doing here without beer?"

"I was going to leave as soon as the girl let me." 'The girl' pouted and left both guys. "What do you want, Laxus?"

"You scared the little girl." Laxus smiled behind him, since the Great Magic Games, the guys had formed a strong bond, when Lucy disappeared, Gajeel got used to drinking with them. "And she really likes you."

"You were the one that call them?" They were all of Laxus' taste: busty, thin, with good ass or wide hips. "You're a pervert, Laxus."

"Me? I didn't fuck another man's woman. And I'm not talking about Levy." Bad witticism. "And you left her with a kid, that's having guts, if I had been Natsu…"

"If you had been Natsu, you would have being fucking Lisanna." Clever remark. Lucy was Natsu's but Natsu was Lisanna's. A triangle where Lucy was no needed.

"I would have fucked both of them. Lisanna doesn't have big boobs but she is thin, you got the highest prize there." Laxus didn't say anything but he liked the blonde mage since she was all he wanted – at least physically, she was weak magically. "I saw you going to the forest the last week, something to say?"

"Nothing that you want to hear."

"She gave you the brush-off, didn't she?" Gajeel's growl was enough to tell Laxus that he was right… again.

"Hey, Gajeel!" Gray called him out from the other freaking side of the hall. "Are you going to be one of the best men?"

"Who ask?" Gray pointed a weird guy in the main door, with a notebook between his sweaty hands. "If it's for the tuxedo… forget about it! I'm not going to that fucking wedding!"

Some of the boys snorted and others laughed, everyone of them knew why wouldn't the Iron Dragon Slayer going to be around the town for the wedding. His feelings toward the official bookworm of Fairy Tail.

"You should get over it, already, boy. She is not for you. You can try with other lady… Is Lucy still single?"

"Yes, jiji tried to sell her to me when she came back." Laxus said to Macao, who was smoking with Wakaba and drinking. "But she had a kid."

"Gajeel's kid." Natsu remarked – and his remark sounded sour – when he sat at the same table. "But he doesn't have guts to settle down with someone like Lucy."

"Say whatever you want, but I'm not going to try anything with her… ever again." Gajeel drank another sip of beer, remembering how Lucy had made clear that she wasn't going for it again.

"She gave him the brush-off. The final one." Bixlow and Laxus snickered and Fried hid his smirk with his own jug. "She needs another man. Care if the single ones go for it?"

"Didn't you say it was sick to go for lasses with kids?" Gildarts said.

Now there was more and more people around the table, Gildarts, Wakaba, Jet, Droy, Gray and Natsu were sitting alongside with Laxus and Gajeel. Bixlow, Fried, Elfman, Nab and Romeo were standing behind them, all of them more interested in what Gajeel had to say that to the girls, who were dancing for others male members.

"I wouldn't go behind some lass with a kid, but we're talking about Lucy, she has almost everything a man could ask for."

"Almost? What more do you want?" Natsu asked, he was happy with Lisanna but he wasn't blind!

"She is magically weak and she keeps crying over everything." Some guys nodded, but Natsu and Bixlow shook their heads.

"She may seem weak, but she is strong. She won against me during the Fantasia thing, and I was going seriously against her and Loke."

"Well, you are not so strong yourself then, Bixlow." Nab said, remembering how the Seith Mage had said once that he wasn't nakama because he was weak.

"No, Lucy is pretty strong, she doesn't want to fight, but she can give you a hell of fight if you pissed her off." Natsu defended his ex-partner. "And her kicks aren't jokes. She had a lot of strength in her legs."

"I can corroborate it." Gajeel said lowly, remembering how Lucy could maintain herself just hugging his waist with her long legs.

"I have a question… how the hell did Lucy and you end up being a couple?" Romeo was 14 years old when everything happened but he had known what happened to Lucy when she disappeared.

"We weren't a couple. We just happened to sleep together once in a while." Gajeel answered, the beers had gotten into his brain and tongue. "But she was good enough."

"Gajeel, we don't need mental pictures!" Gray said, Lucy was like his little sister – thought he knew that the celestial mage was a hot woman with very good assets.

"You don't need mental pictures!" Macao shouted. "I want them! So… how is she in the bed?"

"That's a bit too private, Macao, ask first how did you become sex buddies?" Bixlow corrected and gave the raven-haired man another drink.

"Well… She was crying in the park, I found her and comforted her, when I woke up, she was sleeping with me." That was the short version and the true story replayed in his mind.

_It had been a long day for Gajeel, he had gotten into the guild just to learn that Levy 'shrimp' had got a boyfriend from Blue Pegasus, an idiot called Toshiro and she was madly in love with him. Madly enough to forget that she had had a crush on Gajeel since he had protected her from Laxus' lighting. Gajeel had flee out of the guild, feeling betrayed and angry and he had ended in Magnolia's park. A dark shadow over him, depressed and alone, he had wanted to kick some arses._

"_Idiot me, idiot me!" He heard and went to the source of the crying shout, where he found Lucy sitting under a tree, puffy red eyes and tears falling from them._

"_Yes, you are an idiot, it isn't something you can fix crying, bunny-girl." He was glad that the girl had had so much hatred in her eyes when she looked at him over her shoulder._

"_Oh, yes, because Mr. Iron-ass is a freaking genius, isn't he? Why don't you go to hell and leave me alone for once!" Lucy had been angry for over a month already, Gajeel wasn't at fault but she needed to take it out. "No, you can't because you are too busy scaring Levy and being alone!"_

"_At least I know I scare her, but you can't see that you have been a replacement for Lisanna in your oh-so-beloved friends. Why don't you go and run away? It's what you do when you have troubles!" Gajeel said, he really wanted to hurt the cheerleader. "Nobody wants you here, anyone, weak-girl, pathetic and stupid girl."_

_She landed the first blow, a kick right in his abdomen, but she didn't count on him catching her anklet and sending her flying towards the tree where she hit her back._

"_Ups, did I hurt you?" But Lucy was actually smiling._

"_And you call me weak? You pierced-freak are even weaker! Oh, look at me, I'm so tough and I will munch your bones when I'm done with you… You're all talk!" That was the attitude that Gajeel liked. She wasn't scared of him, she kept teasing him, mocking him and making him more and more angry. "What can you do? Kick me, blow me… it's nothing!"_

_They ended venting the ire, the fury, the hatred, words and blows coming and going between them… Lucy was punching him – he was laughing at her because they were really soft – sitting on his chest and he rolled over himself. Their breath was accelerated and he took into consideration their posture, him between her legs, their bodies sticky with blood and sweat._

_He kissed her. Not the sweet, caring and loving kiss that he had dreamt sharing with Levy, but hard, rough, bloody – because her nose was bleeding – and lustful kiss. Lucy let out a moan when his tongue violated her mouth and he could feel how he was hardening against her thigh. _

"_What do you think you are doing?" He was as dumbfounded as her but Gajeel didn't want to hear her so, he kissed her again. "Stop! You love Levy-chan!"_

"_And you love Natsu, unlucky us they love other people." With that said, Lucy's eyes became sad and hurt again and she kissed him._

"_Just this time, idiot." She said and he undressed her, stroking all her body, leaving more and more marks – no hickeys but bites, scratch and cuts._

_They did it hard, talking dirty and fast, he didn't stop when he thrust in her, he didn't wait for her to get used to it, he just kept going, enjoying with her tears and shouts. After it, he had to pick her up and he had taken her to his house._

"Now we have more information, how she is?" Macao asked again with a perverted smile.

"Why do you want to know it? You are with my daughter, you old dirty man!" Gildarts cried already drunken.

"Ok, I will ask since I'm single and young. How she is? Does she scream, moan, cry?" Bixlow asked, interested in their story.

"She… she is weird. Sometimes she scream and moan, others time she cry and beat me…" Well, he hit her too… a lot of time. "And the rest of the time, she is a bossy bitch in heat."

It wasn't exactly real… it was more like…

_Lisanna and Natsu were kissing on the second floor, they thought they were well-hided but Lucy could see – alongside with Mirajane and Levy – them, Gajeel couldn't see them but he could hear them. _

"_Levy-chan, I have a perfect idea for my novel! Lisanna and Natsu are so cute together that they had inspired me!" She exclaimed and left the guild in a hurry, hiding her sad face from her best friend. "Goodbye, minna!"_

_After her, Gajeel left too, following the scent of her tears, nobody had noticed Lucy's cries, nobody but him and he knew what Lucy needed. _

"_Why are you following me, Gajeel?" She didn't turn to see him. _

"_I saw you crying. It's a miracle that nobody else had noticed your tears of drama queen." She might be everything but she wasn't a drama queen and she laughed bitterly._

"_So, what do you want?" He was right behind her, his chest against her back. _

"_I'm trying to know how to comfort you." She had comforted him three times already, always with crude sex, but he hadn't been able to repay her. "I don't think…"_

_She kissed him, pressing her body on his, her hands tangled in his long black hair and the salty taste of her tears filling the kiss. _

"_Shut up. I don't want to hear you." When they were together, the pleasure took over them and they forgot about the pain of being heartbroken._

_She pushed him into her room and while kissing him, she undressed him. He was busy too ripping her clothes, she sat on his hips at the sofa, her kisses travelled from his lips to his neck and chest, she even bit him – without results – during their plays. He moaned when she sliced his member in her sex._

"_Don't make a sound, Gajeel!" No, he couldn't because she was daydreaming it was Natsu who was with her, sometime he did the same, thinking that she was Levy. "You are going to ruin everything."_

"_Because I'm not him?" Mistake! Lucy got a piece of her shirt and put it in his mouth, maintaining it with her hand. "Mmmhhuumm!"_

"_Shh… and it's going to eat sooner…_" _She rode him slowly, eyes closed and moaning sexily on his neck._

"It wasn't that bad…" He mumbled with a small smile. "What are you looking at?"

Natsu was looking at him, wanting to ask something.

"But why?" They were all drunk already, and more booze was coming. "You and she… that is strange."

"It was easy, quick, she didn't talk, I didn't talk…" he responded before thinking "_And we could forget about you and Levy."_

The party started again when a long haired beauty took Laxus' coat to dance with it, but Gajeel left still with his mind rounding Lucy and their memories.

"Look where you…!" Lucy was on the floor, looking at him dumbfounded. "It's just you. What are you doing here? Wasn't today the shrimp's party?"

"I left. Wasn't it the bachelor party without the bachelor?" Gajeel pointed inside the guild. "I see. Have fun, then."

"Actually, I was leaving. Where are you going?"

"I'm going home, Nick is with Loke." They were talking while walking, together towards the hotel where Lucy lived.


	10. Maybe

Author: A short chapter for Heartbroken but I didn't want to publish just like that the lemon *laughs* so… here it is. It's already July 23rd and I hadn't post nothing lately but I bring you the poll result!

My first crossover fanfic's pairing is going to be…. Sting/Lucy/Laxus! Yep, a threesome because Laxus and Sting won the first place together!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter VIII – Maybe…

Magnolia was a nice even at night and a nice companion like Gajeel… it was hell. Well, not so much because he was pushing Lucy against a building, his hands were busy with her big breasts and her wide hips. His lips were devouring hers hungrily with a sharp smile of self-satisfaction with her permission.

"Loke is going to worry if I don't get home soon." She sighed when they got apart breathless. "We… we can't do this, Gajeel."

"We can do it, but we need to get condoms, I don't need another Nicolas." Gajeel bit her neck leaving red spots where his fangs torn her skin.

"You don't want another Nicolas?" Lucy pushed him and he really seemed surprised. "You don't have any kid yet."

"Ouch! I did half the work with the kid." Lucy started walking. Gajeel didn't stop surprising her. "Why did you leave shrimp's party?"

"… Why did you leave the non-present bachelor's party?" Maybe it was the right time to ask him to go to the wedding wearing a tuxedo as best man.

"They were talking about us being together and the ladies were not for me. Laxus' decision."

"Is it true that you're not going to go to Levy's wedding?"

"Why would I? I'm in love with her and she is going to marry that… idiot." Gajeel missed Lucy's hurt flinch. "He asked me to be one of the best men. I told him to go and fuck a goat."

"Well, I promised you're going to go and I'm going to do everything in my power to make you go." Lucy turned to see him directly into his eyes. "I'd even sleep with you if you go, but you need to be there!"

Her eyes were decisive but the Iron Dragon Slayer was used to it so he laughed and smirked.

"I'm not going to go to their wedding." The raven haired man tapped her ass and growled sexily. "But I'd accept you offer to sleep together with you."

"Ok, let's make a deal then… You go to the wedding, wearing a tuxedo, being one of the best men and I will sleep with you one more time."

"I had said 'no' already, Lucy. I hadn't fallen for another woman. I'm not like you falling in love with men like changing your panties. I really love Levy."

"As you wish but since you harass me looking for sex. I can't be having sex around there with you and I'm giving you an opportunity for a wild round."

Gajeel thought about her offer for two days straight and he was going to accept but under his own conditions.

"What?" Lucy shouted when he proposed his conditions. "Who the hell do you think I am? I'm not a slut!"

"No, Bunny-girl, I think you're a nice girl and all but I want to fuck you more than once. You want, no, you need me to go to that wedding and it's in two weeks so…"

"So, you want to sleep with me every time you want and I have to agree." Her voice was pitched and sarcastic. "I won't accept that shit!"

"Then Levy is not going to be very happy when she has five bridesmaids and four best men." His' was low and seductive.

"Go to the hell, Gajeel!" Finally she shut the door without any other word. Gajeel waited for a few minutes before the door opened. "If I accept… couldn't it be just once?"

"I thought you wanted to forget about the other man. You hadn't tell me about him yet. Do I know him?"

"Why would you care?" He only heard it because of his sense and couldn't help but smile. "Ok, I accept but never when Nicolas is near, understood?"

"Is he inside?" The dragon slayer pretended to sleep with her right now?

"He is sleeping with Loke." Well, no, Loke was awake listening to their conversation and growling. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow, my house?" Lucy nodded and closed the door, her back against the wood and she let it go down, defeated.

Loke embraced her while she cried because she was falling again in Gajeel's trap. It was so unfair for her, crying, loving him, crying again while he didn't care, he just cared about Levy and how she had left him for Toshiro. Hell! The little bookworm had been over him for years already! She was happy with his boyfriend, his fiancé, his soon-to-be husband!

"Maybe I'm a masochist, Loke." Her spirit caressed her back and stroked her hair. "I love him so much…"

"Mamma? Why are you crying?" The little sweet voice of her son woke her from her depression. "Had Redfox-san made something wrong?"

"No, sweetie, Redfox-san had been a good man today. Have you been a good boy tonight?"

"Yes, mamma. I ate, went to the bathroom and now I'm going to sleep. Do you want to sleep too?"

"Yes, honey. Loke, do you want to sleep over? We can share my bed." The lion picked her up bridal style and left her in her bed.

Nick laid in his bed while Loke took off her shoes and dress, leaving her with her underwear and covered her with blankets, sweetly and without any other feeling than warm friendship in it. Then, he lay with her and hugged her from behind. A few tears flowed from her eyes, she wanted to be with Gajeel like that too… together without sex in between.

"I will always be with you, Lucy, forget about him and stop this madness."

"It's all because of Levy's sake. He is going to be one of the best men if I sleep with him and then, I can stop… just until the wedding."

But she wasn't so sure about it, the wedding was soon but how it would take to her to fall again for Gajeel? To fall so hard that she would be suffering too much to even care about how it had started.

"All is about Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Lisanna… When will it be about you?"

"Not too soon. I'm sleepy, let's sleep and tomorrow it would be finished." She closed her eyes but Loke kept looking at her.

"Maybe not. But I will support you."

Levy was totally happy when she told about how Gajeel was going to be in her wedding, as best man wearing a black tuxedo. But Lucy wasn't so happy when she was waiting at seven o'clock in front of his house, Nick was with Virgo and Aries, something about fluffiness and punishments… weird things and she was about to sleep with his father against her will for Levy's sake.

"You're earlier." His deep baritone voice sent shiver down her back, making her tremble but not with fear but with excitement and arousal. "I don't mind."

His hand travelled from her arm to her waist, he pulled her to his body and she moaned when his boner pressed against her hips.


	11. The price of happiness

Hello, minna-san! Today is a big day! It's **the premiere of** **my first StiCy** ever! I'm not going to update it yet but you can go and read the first chapter here  angelneko10. blogspot. com. es/

Quit the spaces and you are going to go to my blog where there is the first chapter of '_**Uncertain Future**_'!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Right now I'm feeling pretty… mean and guilty by doing this to Lucy. But… Read and enjoy!

**Chapter IX – The price of happiness.**

Lucy woke up alone, she was sore and sticky. She didn't hear anything at first but then she could hear perfectly someone walking out of the room. She got her underwear and her shirt, the person out was probably Gajeel and she didn't have anything that he hadn't seen before.

"Gajeel?" But it could be Pantherlily and he was wearing panties and a basic t-shirt. "Are you there?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Lucy." The little exceed was behind her, a little blush on his cheeks. "Gajeel is out with Miss Levy, he has to buy a suit for the wedding."

Lucy's hair didn't hide all her marks and she tried to hide them as well as possible.

"It's better if you wear some more clothes before going to the guild." Lily was right, it was dangerous if someone discovered what she had done in order to convince Gajeel to go to Levy's wedding.

"Thank you, Lily, I'll be going." After getting dressed, Lucy went to the hotel where Nick was waiting for her with a frown face. "What happens?"

"You're late. We're late." Nick had unbroken habits and he had to go to the guild at seven o'clock. And it was nine o'clock.

"I'm sorry, babe. Why don't you go to the guild by yourself? I'll take a shower and I'll follow you." Nick took his guitar case and walked out of the room. "Be careful!"

Lucy took a fast shower and got dressed with a black, turtle neck, sleeveless shirt and white hot pants with black and white, over the knee, high heel boots. She let her hair down and put some make-up to cover all visible mark. Then she left toward the guild. The first thing she did was look for Nick, when she found him, sitting by himself on a bench, Lucy walked to the bar where Levy hugged her from behind.

"Thank you, Lu-chan! I don't know what you did but Gajeel came today and said he was going to be one of the best men! I'm so happy!" She said and Lucy tried her best to not smack her.

"You're welcome, I just talk to him. Why do you want Gajeel to be a best man? I mean… you had a crush on him once." This was eating her; Levy could have been going out with Gajeel, because the Iron Dragon Slayer was madly in love with the Script Mage but something happened and Levy had started going out with Toshiro.

"He is not going to come to my wedding if I just invite him and I want all my family with me. Gajeel is part of this family too. I know I'm hurting him with this matter but… I want him to be with me in the most important day of my life." Selfish bastard! Lucy thought that for a second and her eyes became sadder and sadder. "I know what you are thinking but I don't want to hurt him more than I had hurt him already. I'm going to leave Fairy Tail after the wedding, this is my last chance to act normal with Gajeel and I'm grateful that you had convinced him."

Levy got up and before she left, she looked at Nick and then at Lucy.

"You're going to be a great family when he comes to realize how important you are in his life." And Lucy wouldn't see Levy again before the big day.

But she saw Gajeel, that evening, when almost everyone was leaving, he came to her and stayed by her side for five minutes, no words, no movements, just staring at her with blank expression. Then he left too. That had been strange…

And the last thing she had thought was that Gajeel could be at her door, waiting for her to come home. Nicolas hid behind her, he was still a bit afraid of his own father, they had been seen each other at the guild for some time already but the little boy couldn't forget about the incident of their first encounter.

"What are you doing here? I told you I wasn't going to have sex with you in the place where my son sleeps."

"How long are you going to stay in this hotel?" Whoa… what surprise! "This is not a good place to stay. Anyone could walk in and attack you."

"Are you worried about me or about Nicolas? Oh, it's true. You don't care about us." Lucy was angry otherwise she wasn't so rude. "Because you only care about Levy and how she is so happy with her boyfriend. Leave and don't come again."

Lucy opened the door and Nick hurried inside without looking at Gajeel, but when Lucy was going to enter, Gajeel stopped her.

"What?"

Gajeel let her go when he realized what he had done and growled, ready to leave her behind.

"Momma, are you ok?" When the blonde mage fell on her bed, her son asked. Nicolas hated seeing his mother suffering, always. "Did he do something wrong to you?"

"No, sweetie, momma is ok." But tears kept rolling and Nick laid by her side without touching her. "Don't worry."

"You're crying."

"Yes, momma is crying but she is ok." Lucy tried to smile for her son. "Are you happy, Nick?"

"No because momma is not happy either." Nick was really intelligent and he understood what was going on.

"It's adult's matter. You need to be happy, don't mind anyone but you." Because worrying about others was what had made Lucy unhappy.

"Momma, did you sleep with Gajeel-san because of Levy-san's wedding?" Lucy nodded; she didn't want to hide anything from her baby boy. "Why did you accept?"

"Because Levy-san is my friend and she wants Gajeel-san at her wedding. Gajeel-san doesn't want to and momma had to convince him. Are you angry with me?"

"No, I understand that it was the price of happiness. It wasn't your happiness, you are crying and you don't cry when you are happy, you cry when you are sad."

"You are too intelligent for you sake. Nick, it's time to go to sleep. Do you want to sleep with momma?" Her son got up and went to his bed. "I supposed so. Good night, honey."

Lucy didn't fall asleep so fast, she kept thinking about how she had used her body to convince Gajeel that going to Levy's wedding was a good decision and nobody had thanked her for it. Not Gajeel, not Levy… nobody. It wasn't the example Nick needed. He was going to be a great man and 'sex for favours' wasn't what she wanted to teach him.

"It was for Levy's sake. It was just once." And still she was crying, she was not happy with herself and she was dirty with her own actions. "And where I am? Where is my happiness?"

Nobody was going to do the same for her, she wouldn't ask for it anyway.


	12. Routine

**_Author:_**Hello! I know it had been a long time since I had updated my fanfics but I'm really busy now because I'm starting my new year at college soon and I have to prepare tons of things (and pay for them). I want to start working so I'll just work - have a payment for it - and have a strict timetable... well... maybe. But here it's the new chapter of Heartbroken and I'm sorry because I don't know when I'm going to update the other stories (Lucy's Harem, Uncertain Future, Lucy the Demon... ) but don't worry because I'm not leaving them! So... enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, other characters (as Nicolas Heartfilia) are mine and you can't use them without asking first. Thank you!

**Chapter X – Routine.**

For Nicolas Heartfilia his days were really important. His routine was important. And with her mother's job usually he had to do things by himself. He had to wake up at 6:59 am, take a shower at 7:04 and it had to finish at 7:15 am so he could eat at 7:23 – usually with one of his mother's spirits when she wasn't there. – and then he had to walk from 9.00 am until 9.20 am around - lately he ended in Fairy Tail - and he couldn't go around street which names started with A or L and he hated places with too many people, there has to be at least two steps between him and the others. He hated the number 7 or 4 and he was glad that his birthday was 2nd of November. He stayed at the guild for a few hours until 3.00 pm when he had his meal with Loke – always with the Lion spirit – and his mom.

But there were days when everything changed - her mother was taking a long shower where she could cry and cry, when Loke was on dates and he couldn't have lunch with him, days when he was around too many people and they kept touching him... - and he had these attacks… Panic attacks were called. So, when his mother went on a mission and he couldn't eat with her or with Loke, he stayed on a corner, and he didn't try to eat, he couldn't eat without her mother and Loke.

"Nick-chan, please, eat this." Mira was kneeling in front of him with a plate of meat and potatoes. "Lucy-chan is going to worry if you don't eat."

And the white-haired bartender wasn't the only one trying, Levy read him a book, Gray and Juvia made water/ice tricks and Natsu melted them with his fire… even Erza tried to fright him in order to make him eat but Nicolas was in a dazed state and didn't heard a single word of the scarlet-haired woman with a long sword pointed at his face.

"What is going on with the kiddo?" Gajeel stepped in when everything was going from worse to worst and almost all the guild was around the little boy.

"Lucy went on a mission with Lisanna and Wendy today and Nick-chan is not eating… maybe you can help him? You're his father after all."

"I'm not his father." But the kid seemed really scared and the people around him were suffocating him. "Leave him alone, he is scared and you're not helping."

His voice seemed to wake him up and slowly, the boy lifted his head until his red eyes were focused on Gajeel. He didn't know why he was so angry with the older mage but he was just staring at his father with piercing eyes and really furious.

"What?" The kid growled at him with sharp fangs and his eyes seemed even more dangerous. "Don't look at me like that, brat."

"I hate you. You make my mom cry when you sleep with her." Nick's skin was now ironed and his fangs were more pronounced. He was ready to fight for his mother's happiness. "I hate Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is bad. Fairy Tail makes my mom cry. I want Tetsuo-san back and you are a pest here!"

Finally, they got to calm him and he was again a normal boy, well, his skin was normal, he stayed in his corner with his black case until Lucy came back near the midnight.

"Nicolas! I was dead worried! Why are you still here?" Luckily he wasn't alone. Gajeel had stayed at the guild looking after her son. Even if she didn't know why was he still there nor did she notice him until he got up. "Goodnight, Gajeel, what are you doing here yet?"

"He didn't want to go home and everyone left. Somebody had to stay here and since it seems I'm his father…" No more reasons, he stayed because he was obligated to stay. "I'm leaving now."

"Thank you." He wasn't going to turn around, he wasn't… but after her thank he had to ask. "What now?"

"The other guy… His name was Tetsuo?"

"Tetsuo is… was Nicolas' dad." Gajeel wanted to punch something but he didn't know why he wanted to. "Nick, is time to go home, sweetie."

When she got to wake Nicolas up, Gajeel had disappeared, not that she mind it, it was for the best if she forgot about that iron-bastard. She was more worried about how Gajeel knew about Tetsuo because she hadn't talked about the big, strong and non-magical man who had stayed with her and Nicolas for a long time. His picture were brought to her brain, his scarlet hair and big grey eyes, his sun-kissed skin, his contagious smile and his strong built body... he was really a nice guy.

"Mommy?" Nick called and then smiled briefly. "Can we stop to eat? You didn't have lunch with me and I have to have lunch with you."

There was just an inn open so late and they ate hamburgers with Loke. Certainly, Nick's routine was always changing but in the end, he had what he needed and his mother was a constant in his life, her spirits – which he was going to inherit some day – were going to be with him forever.

Nicolas had to be sleeping at 10.30 pm, but today was a special day and he wasn't sleeping, he had a bad feeling in his stomach but he was able to forget it and enjoy with Lucy and Loke.

In other place however, things weren't going so smoothly.

"What? What do you mean with that?" Levy was talking with her fiancé and neither she nor he was precisely happy.

"The band said it was impossible for the guitarist to be there. They didn't know this was going to happen, sweetheart. We'll look for another band." Levy sighed and thought of another possibility. "I'll talk with Ren and Hibiki, they have been married for a few years and their weddings had different bands…"

"Okay, I'll ask around here too. I want to see you soon."

"There are a few days left for us to be married, just wait for it. I love you, Levy."

"I love you too, Toshiro." When her fiancé's face disappeared, Levy turned around to see Lisanna standing on her door. "Another problem with the wedding. It seems signals for me to not get married, Lisanna-chan."

"Don't worry, Levy-chan. So many problems may be just a signal to say that you're going to be really happy with this marriage!" Lisanna sat with her friend and hugged her warmly. "Your love is worthy."

Levy smiled too and hugged Lisanna back.


	13. Who is that guy?

**Author: **Hello, minna-san! I followed Rhov-san's advice and worked only on this story and I got to finish a new chapter. I think my writer's block is leaving me – finally! – and there are going to be new chapters soon for Lucy's Harem and Uncertain Future! So, don't worry and thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! They mean a lot to me.

_Lyrics are in italic and the song is called 'Beautiful Disaster' by Jon McLaughlin and I think it's perfect for Lucy. _

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, I don't earn money with this fanfic (or the others)

Chapter XI – Who is that guy?

It was a nice day in Magnolia. The sky was clear and the air was fresh… There weren't noises but there were too many people around Fairy Tail. It wasn't the Fantasia festival yet. Lisanna was in the middle of it. Lucy thought bitterly that Lisanna was always in the middle of everything. The blonde girl stayed away of it because Nick got nervous when there were too many people together in the same place.

"Mom, why are all those people here?" He was hiding behind her and looking around scared. "And why are they carrying instruments?"

That was true, they had guitars, pianos, violin, harps, cellos and flutes… Musical instruments were Nicolas' temptation and he really wanted to play them all.

"I don't know, sweetie. But you have Blood with you too…" Nicolas hugged his guitar's case lovely – as lovely as Lucy wanted to be hugged someday – and she smiled. "Do you want to play your guitar too?"

But Nick was too shy and he just stepped back and sat with Happy. Lucy snickered and started talking with Mirajane again. Not that the white-haired barmaid had stopped talking.

"… and now Lisanna is looking for a new band but it's difficult since everyone wants to get married in May/July. She hopes that getting some soloists together would be enough." Lucy was starting to hate that wedding. "Because Levy can't do it since she has to start with the process of moving with Toshiro. They really must to love each other if they are serious about quit from being mages. What do you think, Lucy?"

"I wouldn't have quit from being a mage but it's their decision, isn't it?" Lucy smiled and looked again at Nick who was stroking Happy's ears happily. "Not that I can't think about it now, right? We better go, Nick is supposed to go with his new psychologist today."

"It's the first time I heard about this psychologist…" Mira looked at Nick with pity for a second.

"Yes, but he has to go. It's for his sake." Nick grabbed his mother's coat before they left together. "Are you nervous?"

"No. It's going to be okay."

But it hadn't been okay. Nick shouted and cried, panicked and kicked. The new girl in his life wasn't nice, she wasn't his psychologist and she kept trying to touch him without his permission. Lucy had to stop the session and she took Nicolas out of there.

"If Mr. Heartfilia is not here for the next session, we'll have to take measures and they won't be good, Ms. Heartfilia!" That crazy woman even threatened her!

"Nicolas, don't worry, you won't have to come ever again." Lucy would take her son to another doctor but Amelia Sharp wasn't going to be near of him again. "Come on, sweetie… do you want an ice-cream? Or you want to go back to the guild?"

Nicolas wasn't answering. He was pale, scared, looking around once and again and barely breathing because of the huge shock that he went through.

"I'm sorry, babe… I'm really sorry." Lucy couldn't do anything else that try to calm him with sweet and caring words. She was crying but Nick didn't notice it. He was too frightened. "Please, calm down."

"Hey, big boy! Why are you crying again?" That voice. Lucy's gaze met a pair of piercing, leaf green eyes and a huge grin. "Hello, Lucy."

"Tetsuo!" The blonde Stellar Mage wanted to hug her beloved friend but she was too busy with Nick. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to Margarita."

"Nick is having a panic attack again. Do you want me to help?" His big hand stroked Nick's hair and immediately, her son embraced the man. "I don't understand why he feels so safe with me."

"Maybe it's because you're earnest to be good with him." But Lucy was his mother and she wouldn't ever do anything that couldn't hurt her little boy. "It's nice to have you here, Tetsuo."

He took Nick and used his free arm to hug Lucy's shoulders. They were the perfect picture for a family postal. Nick was hiding his face in Tetsuo's neck and Lucy was hugging tightly his waist, resting her head against his chest.

"You haven't answered yet. What are you doing here?" He was ignoring the question. "Tetsuo?"

"I was looking for this place… Fairy Tail and… I kinda… get lost on my wa…" Lucy sighed. "What?"

"You're always getting lost." Now that she thought about it, Tetsuo had his guitar's case on his back. "Be careful and please, don't stay for too long and don't flirt with any woman or I'm going to kick your ass."

"Tetsuo-san, can we play the guitar together?" Nick whispered softly.

"Of course, buddy." And Tetsuo's answer was identically soft. "When I get that job, we're going to play the guitar together."

Fairy Tail was still full of people waiting their turn to do the audition for the band of Levy's wedding. There were less people and Nick was less nervous. Tetsuo was helpful too. Luckily, with all the audition thing, there weren't too many Fairy Tail's members – the Dragon Slayers had disappeared long ago in order to escape from the music noise – and the family postal was almost ignored. Almost. Mirajane and Lisanna saw Lucy, smiling, happy… with a strange man. They ignored the fact that Nick was in his arms, that they didn't know him or that he wasn't Gajeel. They just smiled.

"Lisanna is the one organising the audition." Lisanna smiled when Tetsuo wrote his name to participate. "Good luck. Nick and I are going to be sitting there."

They had to wait for a bit but it was worthy. He was the last one and there were more members of Fairy Tail – like Juvia, Gray, Erza… and Gajeel – who could heard him with his guitar, his husky voice and his hypnotic movements.

"_She loves her mama's lemonade, hates the sound goodbye's makes, she prays one day she'll find someone who needs her. She swears there's no difference between lies and compliments. It's all the same if everybody leaves her…_" His voice sent shivers down Lucy's back, his eyes always on hers' and the lyrics talking about how she was lost. "_And every magazine tells her she is not good enough, the pictures that she sees make her cry. And she would change everything, everything, just ask her. Caught in the in-between a beautiful disaster… she just needs someone to take her home!_"

Memory flow in her mind, the lyrics were her own past while she was living with Tetsuo, the time when Nick was happier… When she was home almost everyday, waiting for Tetsuo to come home and have dinner together. They used to spend a lot of time doing nothing at all when Nick was sleeping.

"_She is giving boys what they want, tries to act so nonchalant afraid they'll see that she's lost her direction. She never stays the same for long, assuming that she'll get it wrong, perfect only in her imperfection._" But when they were doing something – normally just sex – they ended up talking about how she had left her friends. "_She's not a drama-queen, she doesn't want to feel this way. Only 17 but tired, yeah… She would change everything for happy ever after, caught in the in-between a beautiful disaster, she just needs someone to take her home… 'cause she's just the way she is but no one's told her that's okay._"

Mirajane was looking directly at Lucy, her sad smile and her even sadder eyes… she notice how thigh she was clenching her skirt's hem.

"_She would change everything, everything, just ask her, caught in the in-between a beautiful disaster. She would change everything for happy ever after, caught in the in-between a beautiful disaster. She just needs someone to take her home…_" He made a pause and smiled at Lucy. It was her song, her story and her feeling. "_She just needs someone to take her home…_"

Lisanna was overexcited and she started to climb on Tetsuo like a horny fan-girl shouting how lovely the song had been and how he had such a great voice… Lucy wasn't jealous but Tetsuo was her beloved friend!

"Thank you for the job, Lisanna-san. Now I'm going to go with Lucy-tan and Nick!" Lucy was glad that Tetsuo were as loyal as Natsu. "Hey, buddy! Did you see that? I'm awesome, right?"

"You're the best, Tetsuo-san." They were leaving when the rest of Fairy Tail but they didn't mind them because they were in their own universe where Nick was completely normal, where Lucy wasn't in love with Gajeel but Tetsuo and Tetsuo was prepared to be always with her. "Let's go home, mama!"

But they didn't leave unnoticed as Gajeel asked…

"Who is that guy?" when the happy family left.

Nobody heard it, nobody noticed the jealousy in his voice.

"He is… Tetsuo Katsumi. He is going to be the vocalist for Levy-chan's wedding." Mirajane answered while serving him nails and some beer. "Seems like Lucy knows him and he is going to live with them for a while."

"Well… she is free to sleep with whoever she wants." But he wasn't going to be happy. That Tetsuo-guy was an idiot. He wasn't anybody.


	14. Mine

**Author: Well, another chapter for ****_Heartbroken_**** with more Gajeel/Lucy moment and good news! You'll have to read the chapter to know xDD And... thank you for the reviews, the alerts, the favourites... I love everyone of them! I'm quite sure you're going to like this chapter :) I have a test tomorrow (today, it's October 16th) and I'm terrified! So I started writing in order to calm myself down. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, Tetsuo, Nick and any other OC character is mine and the song that Tetsuo sings is ****_You'll be in my heart - Teddy Geiger (Phill Collins too...) _****and I love it! Totally made for Tetsuo and little Nicolas :)**

**Review, please!**

**Chapter XII – Mine**

He had told everybody that he was ok with Lucy sleeping with another man, it was her life and her body. But he wasn't ok with that! Not when she came racking of him with Nicolas so happy by her side.

"So… this Tetsuo-man is with you." Natsu could smell it and he was happy: Lucy was happy with a man that wasn't Gajeel.

"He is a good friend." The way Natsu smirk made Lucy want to hit him. "Just a friend! He is sleeping in my bed but we aren't sleeping together! Don't imagine weird stuff, Natsu!"

Gajeel knew better. He grabbed her arm when she was leaving, he pinned her against the wall outside, where nobody could actually see them, a knee separating her tights, pressing her crotch slowly until she moaned, his free hand stroking her waist and his nose buried in her neck, sniffing through his nose and exhaling upon her collarbone. Her skin was so sensitive and responsive; she didn't try to hide her blush or to stop moving her hips towards him.

"You didn't sleep with that idiot?" He mumbled, his eyes fixated on her lips.

"Of course not. And it's not your business if I decide to sleep with him. You and I are nothing." Her steady heartbeat told him what he needed to know. She was telling the truth. "But he is nice with Nicolas, he loves my son."

Sometimes, Gajeel didn't want to hear truth so he kissed her and bit her lips, their tongues rolling together in a heated, hungry kiss, an angry kiss.

"Well, it's a pity he isn't **your** son's father." He stepped back with a hideous smirk. "See ya 'round, bunny-girl."

"No, it's a pity I can't stop loving you, idiot." The blonde mage closed her eyes, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek. "Because it hurts so badly…"

However, Tetsuo was a nice way to distract herself from her heartache. He was funny, out-going, nice, smart-ass, caring, loving, he didn't try to hide once his feelings for her, he didn't try to force them on her either… It was so easy to be around him that Lucy found most of the time sitting on his lap like a five-years-old girl. She found herself a lot of time kissing shyly his neck, his jaw, his cheeks, his lips, his nose, his forehead and he would smile, caressing her upper-thigh slowly, shivers down her back and arousal in her belly.

Lucy found these actions cruel. Tetsuo loved her. Nicolas loved Tetsuo. Why wouldn't her love him too? It wasn't difficult! The red-haired man made himself so easy to love…

"I love you, Lucy." She wanted to answer but she couldn't and it was so pathetic, so mean… "You don't have to answer. I know your feeling already."

He was too good.

"Hey, kiddo! Wanna practise that song I wrote for you?"

He was so good with Nicolas. He didn't mind his 'illness', he didn't mind when Nick was having a rough day because he would stop everything. He would sit down with her son and his guitar and he would start singing lowly until Nick was sleeping…

"_Come, stop your crying it will be okay, just take my hand and hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry._" Nicolas didn't really cry, but he made this sob-like sound that broke even more Lucy's heart. "_For one so small, you seem so strong, my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm, This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here, don't you cry…_"

Lucy remembered again, when Nick was hitting himself, the worst of his days, yelling and hitting and Lucy couldn't just hold him because she was too weak from some illness and Tetsuo was there, holding him tight and singing for him.

"_'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on, now and forever more… You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart… always._" When Tetsuo left them for a month or so, some nasty people had kept gossiping and spreading rumours about who Nick's real father was and how the musician had had enough of pitying them. Nick had been really sad and his shell had been stronger than ever. "_Why can't they understand they way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but deep inside us, we're not that different at all._"

Nick was now sitting on Tetsuo's lap and the man was stroking the little boy's back hair like his real father should be doing.

"_'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more! Don't listen to them, 'cause: what do they know? We need each other, to have, to hold… they'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong, I may not be with you, but you got to hold on. They'll see in no time… I know. We'll show them together!_" And they had shown everyone how much Tetsuo loved Nicolas, for sure! "_'Cause you'll be in my heart, believe me, you'll be in my heart, I'll be there, from this day on, now and forever more! You'll be in my hear, believe me, you'll be in heart…._"

A song that nobody else had heard before because it was Nicolas Heartfilia's song and as soon as Tetsuo knew he had to leave them, he started to teach the boy it so he would never and ever forget his forefather.

"_I'll be there for you, always, always, I'll be with you, I'll be there, always, always and always… Just look over your shoulder… I will be there…" _Maybe he wasn't a constant in their life but their hearts were linked together. "That was _awesome_, kiddo! Have you been practising?"

"Yes. I want to make you feel proud of me!" Nick's red eyes were shining like stars and his smile was so wide that Lucy wondered if it would crack his face.

"I am always proud of you, son." How anybody could deny that Tetsuo was Nicolas' father? "Remember that, ok? Even when I'm not around, I'm still proud of you and loving both you and your mother."

"We love you to, Tetsuo." And there they were: another perfect family picture, Lucy lying on Tetsuo's back and Nicolas between his legs. "Nicolas and I love you a lot!"

That night, Lucy and Tetsuo went for a walk at the park alone and they ended up kissing heatedly in a bench, his hand between her thighs, hers under his shirt. Come on, admit it! Tetsuo was hot and Lucy wasn't an idiot! Or blind! She loved the feeling of his skin under her fingers, his hands caressing her skin. His lips upon her neck, her moans filling the night air… but again, when she felt so nice and warm, something took it from her, and she was left alone in the bench and Tetsuo was being thrown away by an angry Iron Dragon Slayer with a roar.

"She is _mine!_" And the possessiveness in his voice was enough to make her aroused and wet and it made her love Gajeel even more, even if he was hurting his beloved friend.


	15. Wedding

Hello, minna-san! How are you? Hope you're doing great because my holidays are almost ending and I hadn't finished with my fanfics xDDD But here it comes the update of Heartbroken, hope you like it ;)

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

Chapter XIII – Wedding

The church had been adorned as a Fairy Tail building, colourful - predominating blue because of Blue Pegasus, the flowers were magnolias and irises as white as the bride's dress. The long and red carpet had golden touches and colourful flowers from the emblematic sakura tree that Droy had been breeding with his powers and finally, the piano was played by Mirajane - who was wearing a tight, long, sky blue dress matching her eyes. The groom was alreay waiting in front of the clerkman for his beloved soon-to-be wife. Music started to be played when the doors were opened and the bestmen and the bridemaids entered the building: First Lucy and Laxus - unexpected since her partner should have been Gajeel - then Jenny and Hibiki, Natsu and Lisanna, Ren and Sherry and finally Gajeel and Juvia. Cana was wasted by her father's side in one of the last benches when she was supposed to be Laxus' girl but after drinking three whole barrels, she had fallen asleep and Juvia was the only woman in the guild who would have just about the same figure and would like to be a bridesmaid, also, Gajeel was her friend.

"Gajeel-kun, are you okay? Juvia is worried..." not only Juvia, everyone in Fairy Tail (and Magnolia) had heard how Lucy yelled to the Iron Dragon Slayer without any apparent reason.

"Yeah, Bunny-girl is easy to handle" After a few days of growls, yells, murderous looks and assassin presence "She just got her panties in a bunch"

Well, it didn't look like Lucy would get upset over "nothing"; lately she was more worried and jumpy over Nick and her keys, nothing more, nothing else… And Tetsuo, but Gajeel would not be that stupid, right?

"Gajeel-kun, did you do something to upset Lucy-chan?" Since Lucy had got a child and was more interested in Juvia, Juvia treated her more and more as a friend.

"Maybe… maybe not. Look, she just needed to take it out on somebody and I was the unlucky one. That's all." Gajeel took place in front of the Ren-guy and look directly to Lucy's eyes. She was looking straight through him like he wasn't there,

Then, Levy walked slowly – with Master Makarov as her parental figure – with a white, long dress and without a veil. She was beautiful and Gajeel was stunned… but it wasn't the same feeling. Everyone in the church was astonished with Levy, she was so beautiful… ethereally beautiful and still it was not enough for Gajeel.

The ceremony was soon over, they read their vows, the priest pronounced them husband and wife until death did they part and more shit like that. The reception was in Fairy Tail – since nobody would let them throw a party in their places – and the banquet was already ready, the band started playing as soon as Toshiro and Levy entered the hall. Tetsuo was singing, her arm in a sling and Nick was by his side with his red guitar; the kid was fully concentrated in the music, slow and nice music filling the hall.

Lucy was sitting in the bar, Gajeel was observing her from a dark table and looking at the couple dance the first dance of the evening. Juvia sat with him and looked at Tetsuo.

"That's why Lucy-chan yelled at you, Gajeel-kun, because you hurt her new lover." The question was not a question but an affirmation. "You should not have done it. You yourself said it: she is not important for you."

"And she is not." He growled. "She is not."

"Double negation. That's an affirmative sentence: She is important." Juvia saw Gray looking for her and literally flew to him.

"And now, bridesmaids and bestmen, please, get up and come to the front, this is your song." The band started playing a slow song, something romantic since three of the five couples that were bridesmaids and bestmen were romantic couples.

Laxus was dancing already with Cana who had sobered up a little and Lucy was looking around until she saw Gray dancing with Juvia, Natsu with Lisanna, Bixlow with a Blue Pegasus' girl and so on… Gajeel was looking at her… again and the Celestial Mage sighed.

"Lucy, I'm looking at you, get you partner Gajeel and come here where I can see you dance" Lucy walked toward Gajeel and he offered his arm: everyone was looking at them, they had to be civil to each other. "That's it."

Gajeel put his hands in Lucy's hips, she put his arm around his neck, they hadn't had dance ever and it was strange, they were too close and Lucy was still angry with him so she was stepping on him on purpose but Gajeel was made of iron.

"You can step on me as much as you want but I don't regret anything of yesterday." This time her heel hurt more. "So, you're angry because I mopped the floor with your lover's ass, I can understand that. What I can't understand is that you tried to make a fool of me when you said that you weren't sleeping with him.

"The people I sleep with are none of your concern. Do you think I care about what you want? I care about what my son needs, you care about what Levy-chan needs. Can't you understand that she doesn't need you?" She was just angry so he kind of ignored her. "She looks so happy with her husband…"

She had been rubbing it to him, Levy's husband, but suddenly it didn't hurt so much and suddenly Lucy didn't sound angry but anxious, no, more like… she wanted that, she wanted what Levy had: A husband who would be her children's father and wouldn't be crying over other women.

"You can always marry that Tetsuo-guy." They looked at Tetsuo who was singing alongside with Nicolas. "He is good with kids."

"He is a lone wolf, he doesn't stay in a sole place, he likes to travel and I wouldn't ask him to return to me every time he leaves." The song ended and Lucy took her hands of his neck. "Good luck with your own pain."

"And what if I don't feel pain anymore? What if I don't care about Levy anymore?" He asked himself. That was not really true or exact, he still loved Levy but she was married now and she would never leave Toshiro in order to be with Gajeel. Why? Because Gajeel would never allow it either, he wouldn't want it to happen. What had happened with him in that wedding day?


	16. Together

Author: I know, I know... it took me forever to update this story but I've been pretty busy and I don't have enough time for everything. This is an important chapter because... well, you read and you'll know ;) This is also an apology for taking so long to update just one of my stories. The others are going to have to wait a few more days, at least until the 8th of June because I'm with my final exams and I have to study very, very hard since I have Cultural History of France and Francophony (if that word exist in English) and it's a pretty hard subject that I have to study in French and... I just don't have the ability to pass it without studying as hard as possible. Well, now, the disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. And the chapter!

**Chapter XIV – Together**

A week passed before they could notice and Levy's presence was missed but they were Fairy Tail and they kept celebrating and having fun: It was like Christmas for everyone. Lucy was for once alone, Nicolas nowhere to be seen and Natsu was trying to distract her.

"It's just an hour, do you want to go to the river?" Lucy shook her head and take a sip of her tea. "Come on!"

"I'll go to wait for Nicolas outside the office." She took her coat and went out, a storm was going to start soon, it would be awful if Nicolas got out and she wasn't there to fetch him. The coming storm didn't seem to scared or bother anyone in Magnolia as the market was packed with people from everywhere and the noise going up and up, colours filling the air... A smile danced in Lucy's lips: it had been ten years since she left and not only Fairy Tail, but Magnolia hadn't change a little bit. It was heart-warming.

In full contrast with the entire city, the building where Lucy had taken Nicolas almost half an hour ago was depressing, grey and disturbingly silent. Lucy didn't hurry up at first, she had thirty minutes before Nicolas' session been over, however there wasn't anyone at the office when she reached its floor: Nor the secretary, the doctor or patients… No one. Not even Nicolas, his son.

"Nicolas!?" He was nowhere to be seen. She could not feel his presence or magical signature "Nicolas!"

"He is not here." The voice came from a lady behind her. She was wearing a black suit and glasses, with brown hair combed in a tight bun, her lips were a thin line. "He is safe now."

"Where is my son?" Lucy reached for her keys when her serious face became an amused one. "Who are you?"

"Ms Laurence, social service" Lucy didn't relax a bit, she had been always afraid of social service but this time she had to confront them. "And you have been considered an unfit mother. We will take care of Nicolas Heartfilia from now on."

"You can't! He is my son! He is all I have!" Lucy was getting nervous with that conversation; she had done everything within her power to have her song alongside. "Where is he? Tell me now!"

"We will send you a letter with the trial date and the needed paperwork you will provide us with." Ms Laurence ignored her questions without blinking. "If you fail to supply us with them or you ignore our trial date, you will lose every opportunity to prove that you are suitable as a mother for Nicolas who is a _special_ child."

Lucy was paralyzed, frozen, what she was told was a hard bite. And Ms Laurence took advantage of her distress paralysis to leave.

"No, wait!"

Ms Laurence wasn't anywhere to be found, Lucy ran downstairs just to see the woman getting into a carriage and the shadow of a kid that she recognised as Nick.

"Nicolas" The carriage leave just as she stepped out of the building, but she didn't give up, she had ran after carriages a lot of times. "Nicolas!"

Suddenly, as wanting to help those social service bastards, a heavy rain started and Lucy's sight became blurry, her heels slippery and she had to take them off, she didn't mind it if her feet got hurt or anything.

"Nicolas!" The carriage's curtain moved and she could see her son crying out for her with tears running down his face. "Nicolas!"

Finally, when she almost had it, she tripped and fell face first to the ground, and her physical pain was nothing compared to her heart being ripped out when the carriage vanished in the rain. Her tears mixed with the raindrops and her screams were shut down by thunders. She didn't even try to move for what seemed hours, her knees hurt, her hands were bloody and her feet were cut. Still, she couldn't move at all. Her son... Her son had been taken away from her.

"Lucy?" Her vision vas blurry, she couldn't distinguish anything apart from the yellow hair of the person talking to her. "What happened?"

"Nicolas..." She recognised the voice, Laxus, and his perfume – electrifying, like all him – was overpowering her senses. His enormous callous hands cleaned her face and wiped away the tears. "They took him."

"Who?" Thunder sounded behind his voice, like some threat. "Who took him?"

However, Lucy had lost her battle and she was unconscious in his arms. Her tears still rolling down and it didn't take a Dragon Slayer to notice them easily. Laxus took her into his arms, it would be better to get her out of those soaked clothes before she got ill. Luckily, his home was not too far and soon she was naked in his bedroom, a fire warming the room. It was the best he could do for her until his grandfather arrived. She hadn't awakened when Makarov knocked on the door.

"Jiji, she is inside." The short old man sat on the bed and touched her face. "I don't know very much, but it seems like Nicolas has been taken."

"Any trace of the enemies?" Laxus shook his head. He was furious, Lucy was cheerful and caring, and her son was like another little Fairy Tail member and nakamas were untouchables. Nobody could just come and take them. "I see. Take Natsu and Wendy with you when the rain clears up."

"No." Master stopped talking, they hadn't realised that Lucy was awake.

"Everything is going to be ok, Lucy, my dear." Lucy shook her head, her eyes were teary.

"No, master, everything is not ok. Everything is a mess and it's my fault. However and as much as I love counting with my nakamas' support, this is my battle and I won't do anything that can put Nicolas in danger." She wasn't referring just danger as physical danger, but not having her mother with him. "I… must prepare anything they ask me and show them how a good mother I can be."

Makarov knew she was right, if the Social Services were involucrate, this was not a fight for the likes of Fairy Tail, this was something legal and Fairy Tail could do nothing to help Lucy and Nicolas. So, he nodded and asked Laxus to call for Gajeel.

"Gajeel? What we need Gajeel for?" Lucy couldn't think of nobody worst than Gajeel to be there.

"Even if you don't like it, Gajeel is Nicolas' father and he will help you through this entire shitty situation." Laxus was some badmouthed guy, but he was right and his grandfather only could support him.

"Master, Gajeel may be Nicolas' biological father, but he doesn't have the obligation to help me." No when she had stopped every single one of his efforts to start their relationship again.

"My child, this is an order: Gajeel and you will go and bring back Nicolas." The solemn voice of Makarov was like her fathers, she couldn't do anything but what she was commanded to.

The silence dominated the stance while Gajeel arrived, they didn't had anything to say or to add to their previous talk. The door flew open as the big, broad figure of Gajeel entered the place, poker face on and ready for a fight. Lucy wondered if he was used to being called by Master Makarov to Laxus' place. His red eyes were from Makarov to Lucy, just a second, but she had the feeling that he was checking for injures or something.

"What do you need me for, master?" He just needed to kneel in front of Makarov to be a loyal knight in shining armour. No so shining, Lucy. Stop staring.

"Nicolas has been taken. You and Lucy are going to save him, any mean is permitted."

"Nicolas has been taken? For real?" His stare was now fixated on Lucy, piercing red eyes like daggers. "When did you think you would inform me?"

"I don't have to inform you of anything." But Lucy was used to those eyes piercing through her.

"He is my son too. I have rights. And you have to stop pushing me aside until the problems are too much for you to handle alone." Gajeel had been getting nearer and nearer until his face was just a few inches from Lucy's. Suddenly, he was hugging her, tightly. "Stupid bunny-girl, I'll help you to find Nicolas and bring him home. Together."


End file.
